La Tierra de Shikon
by Yakumito
Summary: U Alterno. EPILOGO UP! Hace mucho tiempo la Tierra de Shikon estaba dividida en 4 reinos En el Oeste reinaba Inutaisho, pero al morir heredo a sus hijos su trono, En el Sur reinaba la joven Princesa Kagome, El rey del norte, un despiadado monarca, Naraku.
1. Un horrible compromiso y un secuestro

**La Tierra de Shikon. **

Capitulo 1: _Un horrible compromiso, y un secuestro inesperado _

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo la Tierra de Shikon estaba dividida en 4 reinos. En el Oeste reinaba Inutaisho, pero al morir heredo a sus hijos su trono, el mayor el príncipe Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo, ya que el más pequeño Inuyasha abandono el castillo en busca de un nuevo hogar para jamás regresar. En el Sur existía un reino muy fructuoso era el de la Princesa Kagome... su padre recientemente muerto la había comprometido en matrimonio hace muchos años con el rey del norte, un cruel y despiadado monarca llamado Naraku el terrible, su reino era lúgubre, las personas morían de hambre día a día..... Pero de todos los reinos el más pudiente era el reinado del este, su tierra era fértil, era la envidia de Naraku el terrible, lamentablemente hace algunos años la joven princesa había desaparecido.... pero su pueblo no escogió ni se dejo gobernar por ningún otro, porque anhelaban y guardaban la esperanza de que un día no muy lejano su amada princesa regresaría.... 

En el reino del Sur ya estaban los preparativos, la joven princesa iría al reino del Norte a conocer a su futuro esposo, pero al parecer ella no se sentía muy feliz.... 

::suspirando:: porque? –se pregunto a si misma 

que sucede princesa Kagome? –le pregunto su nana de toda la infancia que se encontraba con ella en la habitación 

es que no entiendo.....-dudo en seguir- porque mi padre me comprometió con ese "tipo" –dijo refiriéndose a su prometido 

Mi niña –dijo la anciana acariciándole la cabeza- en ese tiempo ocurrían grandes catástrofes, usted era un bebe y su padre para evitar una guerra inútil, propuso eso como un acuerdo de paz –dijo recordando 

Pero porque yo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño- porque me tengo que sacrificar yo, por esa cosa que paso hace ya 20 años –murmuro enojada 

Mi niña, cuando seas reina lo comprenderás –dijo mirándola a los ojos- como se sentiría usted, si su padre no hubiera hecho ese acuerdo y miles de personas hubieran sacrificado su vida en esa guerra que era inminente –le pregunto la anciana 

::silencio:: 

Nana Kaede? –murmuro la princesa 

Si dígame –respondio la anciana 

Pero que hay de mis sentimientos.... –murmurando- ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo....y si es horrible ::pensando:: _capaz que sea gordo, cojo y tuerto . _

Bueno..... el amor viene después..... el amor a primera vista nunca ha existido –dijo erróneamente la anciana- y no se preocupe por la apariencia, además según lo que comentan su prometido tiene 28 años, y no creo que sea gordo, cojo o tuerto, ya que es un hombre de batallas –dijo la anciana sonriendo 

Pero y....-no logro terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida 

Es mejor que ya se acueste –dijo la anciana- ya que mañana será un largo día, recuerde que es un viaje muy largo –dijo mientras se preparaba para irse 

Buenas noches nana Kaede –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos 

Buenas noches mi niña, que tengas dulces sueños –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- y ya no pienses que todo será horrible, porque no lo será, ya lo vera usted –dijo saliendo de la habitación 

::suspirando:: Ojala tengas razón nana –dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el bacón a observar las estrellas- lo único que.......... me hubiera gustado a mi escoger con quien casarme, me hubiera gustado escoger de quien enamorarme –dijo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos 

****************** 

Mientras tanto en los limites del reino del norte y sur un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba mirando absorto las estrellas 

::suspiro:: mi querida Kikyou porque tuviste que morir –pensó mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro- ya mañana hace 1 año desde tu muerte, como me gustaría volver a estar contigo, verte llorar, reír, ver tu rostro nuevamente –suspiro secándose las lagrimas..... 

****************** 

Ya de mañana se podía ver en el reino del Sur un carruaje listo y un centenar de soldados rodeaban dicho carruaje, todo estaba listo para que la joven princesa emprendiera un largo viaje al reino de su prometido... 

Adiós nana Kaede –dijo la princesa- cuida muy bien a Buyo –dijo acariciando a su linda mascota- ::refiriéndose al gato:: no hagas muchas travesuras, pórtate bien con la nana Kaede 

Adiós mi niña –dijo la senil mujer- no olvides lo que te dije anoche 

Si, nana –dijo recordando tristemente 

Ya un par de horas después rumbo al reino de Naraku el terrible, en el limite norte de su reino, el carruaje en el que marchaba la joven fue detenido estrepitosamente, la joven que se encontraba dentro no pudo evitar sentir que afuera se libraba una batalla, con miedo que quito las cosas de valor que llevaba –léase una tiara de esmeraldas, también los anillos, los zarcillos que hacían juego con la tiara, además de un relicario que llevaba colgado en el cuello su tesoro más preciado- con miedo aun dentro del carruaje, sintió voces extrañas seis o siete sujetos de voces vulgares... 

A ver –dijo uno de los hombres- que tendremos dentro del carruaje 

Será un gordo mercader o un embajador de paz? –rió otro de ello 

::abriendo la puerta del carruaje:: 

pero miren nada más –dijo otro observando a una asustada mujer 

pero que señorita tan bonita –dijo otro 

bonita? –dijo uno de voz afeminada- es una mujer común y corriente 

JAJA –rió otro- Jakotsu no me digas eres ciego o tienes envidia? 

¬¬ -Jakotsu lo miro indignado mientras comenzaba a registrar lo que se encontraba en los baúles que llevaba la joven- ::estrellas en los ojos- mira Bankotsu que ropas tan bonitas trae –probándose por encima- que maravilla 

Que haremos la esta linda mujer –dijo otro de los sujetos que se encontraban más atrás 

Que tal si nos divertimos un rato con ella –dijo otro mirándola de pies a cabeza 

No seas IMBECIL!!! Mukotsu –le regaño Bankotsu que parecía ser el líder de la banda- Srta. No tenga miedo –le dijo amablemente- por favor si me hace el favor de bajar del carruaje y explicarnos quien es y hacia donde se dirige –dijo mientras Kagome obedecía bajando del carruaje aterrorizada... 

Yo.... –murmuro mirando con horror a sus secuestradores- soy prin.....Lady Kagome y me dirijo a........ al reino del ........del oeste –dijo aun asustada 

Asi que una lady...-murmuro Bankotsu 

Que haremos con ella, hermano? –pregunto Renkotsu 

Pues, si es una Lady y viaja al reino del oeste deberíamos.... cobrar un rescate por su vida.... –dijo riendo 

Y si no quieren pagar? –dijo Kyokotsu 

Pues haremos lo que propuso Mukotsu –dijo mirando a la joven 

::pensando:: _AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY quien me mando a mentir ahora me van a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

JAJAJAJA –escucharon a lo lejos unas enormes carcajadas- ¿qué idiotas son? 

Quien dijo eso –replico Bankotsu sacando su espada 

Como se atreven a adentrarse en "MI" bosque –dijo enfadado apareciciendo- 

Hermano –dijo otro acercándose- ese......ese es Inuyasha.... 

Inu...que? –dijo enfadado Bankotsu 

Inuyasha y que se te quede bien grabado –le respondio Inuyasha 

Hermano....ese hombre posee una espada muy poderosa –dijo Bankotsu muy asustado 

Si –dijo otro- dicen que ha matado a 100 hombres con solo agitarla 

JAJA –rió Inuyasha- veo que me conocen 

Eso son puras bravuconadas –dijo Bankotsu molesto 

Asi que eso crees –replico Inuyasha sacando un enorme espada 

Ayyyyy –gritaron todos- vamos hermano –jalando a Bankotsu 

JAJAJAJAJA –volvió a reír Inuyasha al ver como escapaban 

Esto no se quedara así, me vengare de ti Inuyasha –grito Bankotsu antes de desaparecer en el horizonte 

Ja! eran solo basuras –dijo volteándose para irse cuando 

OYE!!! –grito la princesa Kagome sobresaltando a Inuyasha que piso mal el árbol en el que estaba parado y cayo al suelo sentado 

Auchh –chillo de dolor 

Vaya con este héroe –murmuro Kagome acercándose- oye estas bien –dijo estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse 

Yo puedo solo –dijo rechazando la ayuda- quien crees que eres para gritarme así, por poco y me mato –dijo mirándola de muy cerca 

Yo.........lo siento –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- te quería dar las gracias por....haberme salvado 

Inuyasha no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no podía creer lo que veía 

::pensando:: O.o_ pero......pero..... ella ..... es ....... igual....... a............ KIKYOU!!!!!!! _

Oye me estas escuchando –le regaño Kagome quien hace rato le hablaba 

Ohh si, si –dijo sumido en sus pensamientos 

Que bien!!!!!! –sonrió Kagome 

???? – Inuyasha la miro 

por que me ves así –dijo mirándolo con una pequeña vena resaltada 

no por nada –dijo Inuyasha volteándose para irse- que tengas un buen viaje adiós –dijo cortante 

OYE PARA DONDE PIENSAS QUE VAS!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo corriendo y ganándose frente a Inuyasha 

Que rayos quieres ahora –dijo disgustado 

Oye me dijiste que me llevarías al reino del norte –le regaño 

¿¡que yo dije que!? –dijo molesto 

yo te pregunte si podías guiarme hasta allá y me respondiste que si –dijo enojada agregando en un murmullo- el que hayas estado pensando como bobo no es mi culpa.. 

Oye que has dicho –se enojo- no tengo tiempo para llevar a una "Lady" al horroroso reino del terrible –dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar cuando 

::sollozando:: Y ahora que haré –dijo mientras grandes lagrimas corrían por su rostro 

oye...... –dijo Inuyasha regresando- no tienes por que llorar 

QUE NO LLORE!!!!!!!! ERES IMBECIL O QUE.... NO VES QUE SI TU TE VAS ME VOY QUEDAR SOLA EN ESTE MUGROSO BOSQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito furiosa 

NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME!! –le dijo enojado- 

::silencio:: 

esta bien –dijo más calmado- te llevare al reino del norte 

que bien –salto Kagome abrazándolo con la emoción 

¬//////¬ pero no vuelvas a decir que mi bosque es mugroso, y que ni se te ocurra que me voy a acercar al castillo de Naraku el terrible..... 

si –dijo sonriendo 

Así emprendieron un largo viaje Inuyasha y Kagome, que aventuras les esperara, como podrá sobrevivir una princesa a tantas incomodidades ya que vivir en el bosque no es muy fácil que digamos........ 

****************** 

**Notas de la autora:** Hola , espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo, no se como pero de repente se me ocurrió esta loca historia, y para se franca aun no se como va a acabar. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Un paseo por el bosque de los sentimient...

**La Tierra de Shikon. **

**Capitulo 2: _ Un paseo por el bosque de los sentimientos _**

Han transcurrido un par de días desde que la princesa Kagome fue "rescatada" por Inuyasha, ambos desconocen sus verdaderas identidades, ya que Inuyasha no es una persona muy habladora... 

****

Inuyasha..... espera no camines tan rápido..... –grito la princesa que seguía a un veloz Inuyasha 

Pero que lenta eres! –le recrimino mientras se detenía a esperarla 

Es.... que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar muy seguido en el bosque –dijo recobrando el aire 

Hmf –oye ten cuidado con..............esa rama –no alcanzo a advertirla porque Kagome se enredo en la rama lo que provocó que su vestido se rompiera 

Buaaaaaaa!! T____T –lloraba Kagome 

Oye no llores, era solo un vestido –le dijo mirándola raro 

TU TIENES LA CULPA!!!! –le grito en la cara 

Yo????? ¿Por qué? –le pregunto 

PORQUE ME TRAJISTE HASTA AQUÍ..... ADEMÁS NO ME DEJASTE TRAER MI DEMAS ROPA –le regaño 

Que más querías que hiciera si me querías traer como un burro de carga –le dijo recordando lo sucedido ::recuerdo:: Inuyasha toma voy a necesitar llevar esto...... haber esto.........y esto.... tampoco se me puede olvidar esto.........ahh también esto.....y esto otro también...... pero Inuyasha no seas tonto no botes al suelo mis cosas –le decía a un muuuy cargado Inuyasha ::fin del recuerdo:: 

Pero que querías? que YO cargara mis cosas –le pregunto 

CLARO SI ERAN TUYAS!!!!!!! –le grito 

NO ME GRITES –le grito más fuerte 

Ya vamos, lo mejor será apresurarnos, que ya no aguanto más tu compañía!! –le dijo enojado 

Imbécil! –dijo Kagome mientras avanzaba rapidamente para alcanzarlo 

THUD AUCHHHH –chillo de dolor porque sin querer se tropezó en una raíz de árbol y cayo al suelo quedando toda embarrada 

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! –se rió fuertemente Inuyasha 

::vena resaltada:: ¿¡QUE TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO!? 

::Apuntándola con el dedo:: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se volvió a reír 

Sollozando se paro rapidamente para seguir caminando muy rápido 

Oye espera... no te enojes –le dijo- me reía porque... 

¿¡QUE NO ME ENOJE!? Y QUE ME VAS A DECIR QUE TE REIAS DEL CLIMA, DE LOS ÁRBOLES, DE QUE?????? DE SEGURO ES UNA IDIOTEZ!!!!!! –le grito indignada 

Inuyasha la miro triste, pero no dijo nada 

::Silencio:: 

Inuyasha......... –dijo Kagome- yo... lo siento no debí gritarte –dijo mirándolo ya que se había detenido 

Shhhh –le hizo Inuyasha- escuchas un grito 

Que? –dijo guardando silencio y poniendo más atención a los sonidos del bosque

::sonido de lejos:: _ AUXILIO!! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!!!!!!! _

Es la voz de una mujer –le dijo Kagome 

Si ....., bueno sigamos nuestro camino –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar 

Que insensible eres!!! –le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección de la voz 

Oye no hagas eso, puede ser peligroso –le dijo sujetándola de un brazo 

Peligroso o no, debemos ir, como sabes que no es una persona que esta en peligro? –le dijo soltándose 

DEBEMOS? –pregunto 

Si no quieres acompañarme,.... pues PIÉRDETE!!!!! –le dijo corriendo 

Kagome espérame!!!!!!!!!!! –le dijo mientras la alcanzaba 

***en el lugar de los gritos*** 

Kagome! ¿dónde estas? –grito Inuyasha buscándola 

Por aquí Inuyasha –le respondió 

Al llegar Inuyasha la encontró junto a una joven que al parecer tenia una pierna fracturada 

::a Kagome:: ¿¡PORQUE CORRISTE DE ESA FORMA!? PUDO SER MUY PELIGROSO!! –se exalto el joven 

pero no me paso nada, ves –le dijo con dulzura 

Muchas gracias por venir en mi auxilio –les dijo la muchacha- mi nombre es Ayame –le dijo- por escapar de unos lobos me caí y me fracture la pierna 

Tienes mucha suerte –le dijo Inuyasha- si hubiese sido por mi, no hubiera echo caso a tus gritos, así que debes agradecer a Kagome 

Gracias –dijo sonriéndole a Kagome 

No hay de que –le respondio- Inuyasha, debemos llevarla a su aldea 

Pero como? –le respondio él 

::mirada sospechosa:: pues pensé que tu.... podrías....... 

No eso no... –le respondio inmediatamente 

Inuyasha –le dijo dulcemente 

::suspiro:: esta bien..... 

****************** 

En el reino del norte, se encontraba el Rey, Naraku el terrible, hablando con el primer oficial de su ejercito, y no parecía estar muy contento... 

¿¡QUE COSA!? –se exasperó el rey Naraku 

lo que le dije mi alteza –respondio el hombre que estaba a su lado- fue Inuyasha 

MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!!!!! –grito indignado- Bankotsu y tu no pudiste hacer nada 

Yo......-dijo nerviosamente- ese sujeto me amenazo con su espada, y dijo que si no nos marchábamos iba a matar a la princesa –mintió perversamente 

Eso no se quedara así –se enfado más de lo que estaba- Bankotsu, llama a los mejores caza-recompensas de todo el reino , quiero a ese maldito de Inuyasha vivo –dijo enojado- te quedo claro 

Si señor –respondio marchándose 

Inuyasha –pensó- más te vale no hacerle nada a mi futura esposa, ya que primero debo casarme, lo que después suceda con ella no me interesa –rió malignamente 

****************** 

Mientras en la aldea de la joven Ayame, un curando revisaba su pierna... 

Muchas gracias Ryo-san –dijo antes de que se marchara- así que ustedes se dirigen al reino del norte? –les pregunto a Kagome e Inuyasha 

Si –le respondio Kagome 

Mmm, pero.... están muy desviados del camino –sonrió- 

¿qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto Inuyasha 

que......... si ustedes están el reino del este –rió disimuladamente 

Inuyasha –le dijo Kagome- vaya con tu sentido de orientación 

::pequeña vena sobresaliente:: que más quieres que haga, hace mucho que no viajaba al reino del terrible –replicó enojado 

De repente un chico entro apresuradamente 

AYAME!!!! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué te paso? ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no vayas al bosque sola? –le pregunto atropelladamente 

Kouga no te preocupes, estoy bien, me quebré una pierna, y me lo has dicho como 1000 veces –le respondió sonriente- gracias a Kagome y a Inuyasha estoy bien 

Muchas gracias por haber rescatado a Ayame –dijo sonriéndoles- si no hubiese sido por ustedes mi hermosa esposa estaría muerta 

¿Esposa? –repitieron Kagome e Inuyasha 

Si, no se como agradecérselos –dijo Kouga 

Kouga podrías indicarles por donde es más fácil llegar al reino del norte –le dijo Ayame 

Si eso haré –dijo- señor Inuyasha si lo desea le mostrare el camino, sígame 

Esta bien – dijo saliendo- nos vemos después Kagome 

Si adiós –le dijo 

Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta –le dijo Ayame 

Si, claro –sonrió 

Peleas mucho con tu novio Inuyasha –dijo mirándola 

¿¡QUE!? –se sorprendió Kagome- Inuyasha no es mi novio –dijo acaloradamente 

ahh, pues parece que lo fueran, el te protege mucho, al parecer se preocupa mucho por ti, es así como Kouga –dijo recordando a su esposo- bueno y pensé eso por la forma en que lo miras 

que tiene de malo la forma en que lo miro –dijo con la cara colorada 

bueno nada –sonrió- pero lo miras con mucha dulzura 

::bajando la mirada:: pero yo no puedo tener nada con el –dijo tristemente 

pero porque? Hacen un pareja muy linda –le comentó alegremente 

Ayame yo no puedo tener nada con él porque yo............ 

****************** 

Mientras el joven de los cabellos plateados, observaba y escuchaba como aquel joven que respondía al nombre de Kouga intentaba explicarle el camino... 

ves Inuyasha, debes seguir hasta el río –le indico señalándole- cuando llegues ahí debes seguir corriente arriba, allí encontraras un puente, lo deben atravesar, de allí deben ir camino a la montaña, ahí hay un pasadizo secreto, solo deben entrar a la cueva que esta entre unos arbustos, al salir encontraran un bosque seco, deben buscar un camino y seguirlo y llegaran a la ciudad central donde se encuentra el castillo de Naraku 

@ ~@ -se mareo Inuyasha 

bueno esta un poco complicado pero es el camino más corto –le dijo sonriendo- y casi nadie sabe de el 

¿cómo sabes de su existencia? –pregunto mirando inquisitivamente 

bueno.... yo...... pertenecía a la resistencia contra Naraku el terrible –dijo triste- cuando me descubrieron logre escapar, muchos de mis amigos y familiares fueron asesinados por el ejecito de ese maldito –se entristeció 

yo.... no debí preguntar –bajo la cabeza 

espero que les sirva ese camino –dijo Kouga recuperando los ánimos- será mejor regresar 

****************** 

En la aldea Ayame le ofrecía a la princesa uno de sus vestidos ya que el que llevaba esta muy ajado... 

ves que te dije, tenemos la misma talla –dijo Ayame- lamento que mi vestido no este a tu altura –le dijo un poco triste 

no te preocupes Ayame esta muy hermoso –sonrió- es el vestido más lindo que me haya puesto en mi vida –tomándole las mano- eres muy amable en pasármelo 

espera a que Inuyasha te vea –le dijo entre risitas 

Kagome sonrió tristemente 

No lo tomes así, eso solo que me gustaría ver la expresión de su rostro –rió la mujer- oye.... Kagome..... Inuyasha sabe la verdad 

Ehh....no –dijo con una gotita en la nuca- ¿debería decirle? 

Bueno.... yo....... 

Ayame!!!! deberías estar descansando –se exalto Kouga quien venia entrando a la casa 

Si, ya se –le dijo mientras se recostaba- ::mirando a Inuyasha:: verdad que se ve bien 

O/////O si se ve muy bonita –dijo embobado- ::pensando:: _ Que!!!!!!???, que acabo de decir??????- _pero no vayas a creer que yo........ jejeje –rió colocando su brazo derecho en su nuca 

Esa noche se quedaron en la aldea, y a la mañana siguiente emprendieron su viaje, Kagome la princesa iba muy pensativa, lo que le había dicho Ayame aun resonaba en su mente, estaba confundida, demasiado confundida, mientras Inuyasha estaba absorto y de vez en cuando miraba a Kagome disimuladamente, aun les quedaba mucho por viajar, y muchas aventuras por vivir, pero podría evitar lo que estaba sintiendo.... ambos podían negar lo que pasaba en lo más recóndito de sus corazones......... la nana Kaede tenia razón el amor a primera vista realmente no existe? 

****************** 

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews hacen muy feliz a Midoriko y hacen que su autoestima suba un monton, sin decir que la animan a continuar escribiendo.... Espero que este capitulo le guste...y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Un Ladrón muy peculiar

**La Tierra de Shikon. **

**Capitulo 3: _Un ladrón muy peculiar_**

Inuyasha ya estoy cansada –dijo la princesa Kagome mientras se sentaba en una roca 

Pero que mujer más débil, hace menos de una hora que descansamos, aun nos queda mucho para llegar al reino del terrible –dijo Inuyasha obligándola a continuar 

Oye.......¿por qué al rey Naraku le dicen el terrible? –pregunto inocentemente la princesa 

Porque lo es –le respondio en seco- su reino es.... un horrible lugar, cobra impuestos por todo, la gente de las aldeas aledañas a su castillo mueren de hambre porque el muy maldito se lleva todo lo de sus cosechas 

Ahh –dijo Kagome- 

Oye y... ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en saber de él? –pregunto Inuyasha 

No por nada –dijo nerviosamente parándose para continuar- Inuyasha te puedo hacer una pregunta 

Si, dime –dijo caminando a su lado 

¿por qué vives solo en el bosque, que acaso no tienes familia? –pregunto curiosamente 

eso no es de tu incumbencia y vivo en el bosque por que me da la regalada gana –respondio un poco enojado 

OYE NO TIENES PORQUE SER GROSERO!!!! –le grito Kagome 

NO ME GRITES!!! –le dijo gritando aun más fuerte 

::Silencio:: 

hace tiempo vivía con mi padre y mi hermano en el reino del oeste –dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a la princesa- pero.... cuando mi padre murió me vine a este bosque....... aquí conocí a un a mujer a la cual quería mucho........ 

y... ¿dónde esta ella? –pregunto Kagome 

ella murió hace un año –dijo melancólicamente 

yo.... lo siento..... yo no debí preguntar –dijo Kagome triste 

::silencio:: 

Siguieron su camino, pero no notaron que entre los árboles los venían siguiendo..... 

Pero que mujer más bonita –dijo un hombre que estaba en el árbol 

Guarda silencio Tanuki, no vaya a ser que nos oigan –dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado 

Miroku, porque tenemos que hacer esto, me da miedo..... ese tipo se ve muy peligroso –dijo mirando asustado a Inuyasha 

Bah, que disparates dices es solo un bobo que acompaña a esa mujer –dijo no dándole importancia 

Miroku.....-dudo en seguir- estas seguro que esa mujer es importante 

Si Tanuki, amigo mío, estoy 100% seguro –le respondio ::Pesando:: _que idiota es Tanuki, si supiera que ella es una princesa.... JIJIJI yo escuche cuando se lo contaba a Ayame en nuestra aldea...... _

Miroku... –dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿qué esperamos para atacarlos? 

::pequeña vena:: QUE CIERRES TU BOCOTA!!!!!!! –le respondio casi gritando 

Inuyasha –dijo la princesa- no escuchaste eso.... sonó como personas hablando –dijo mirando a su alrededor 

Cállate Miroku –le regaño Tanuki en voz baja- que ya viste que la mujer nos oyó 

::vena resaltada:: Bien estas listo Tanuki –le pregunto 

si, Miroku.... –dijo el hombre 

bien –respondio sujetando una liana- ahora me lanzare y tomare a la mujer –dijo- y quiero que tu bajes y golpees a ese tipo –dijo sonriendo 

¿¡que!? –se exalto- porque mejor tu golpeas a ese sujeto y yo tomo a la mujer –pregunto 

porque yo soy más liviano y la liana no aguanta tu peso –dijo mostrándosela –así que allá voy –dijo lanzándose 

Miroku.... –dijo Tanuki desconcertándolo 

::mirando hacia tras:: ??? 

THUD -sin quererlo Miroku se estampo en un árbol, Inuyasha y Kagome lo observaron cuando cayo al suelo 

oye estas bien –pregunto Kagome ayudándolo a pararse 

Miroku se levanto lo más aprisa y sujeto a Kagome gritando –muy bien Tanuki es tu turno- pero al parecer no sucedió nada- TANUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

¿qué te pasa? Suéltame!!!!! –grito Kagome 

Inuyasha se alisto para golpear al sujeto pero de la nada apareció Tanuki- no te acerques a el, primero debes luchar conmigo –le grito a Inuyasha no le importo ese comentario... 

POINKKKK -Inuyasha golpeo en la cabeza a Tanuki quien quedo inconsciente 

Tanuki!!!! –grito Miroku distrayéndose entonces...... 

POINKK PLAFFF THUD 

Inuyasha observo absorto como ese extraño llamado Miroku caía al suelo todo golpeado, después observo a Kagome quien tenia una enorme vena en la frente 

Y NO ME VUELVAS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA, ME OISTE!!!!!! –le grito a Miroku 

Auchh –dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie- eso me dolió, lamento mucho este mal entendido –dijo seriamente 

¿mal entendido? –repitieron Kagome e Inuyasha 

si –dijo dándoles una explicación poco fidedigna, inventado un par de cosillas sobre unos rumores que corrían de Inuyasha, que era un secuestrador y que pensó que Kagome estaba en peligro y muchas cosas más..... 

****************** 

En el reino del Norte Naraku, el terrible esperaba noticias sobre de su prometida y de sus supuesto secuestrador... 

Su gran majestad –dijo Bankotsu entrando en el salón real- aquí como me pidió están los mejores caza-recompensas –haciéndolos entrar 

Naraku los observo- estas seguro que son los mejores –pregunto a su primer oficial Bankotsu 

Claro su majestad –respondio 

Pero si veo una mujer entre esos sujetos –replico enojado 

Su majestad ella- señalando a la mujer- es la mejor caza-recompensas – no se deje llevar porque es mujer una de sus tácticas es engañar a sus presas con ese aspecto sumiso –le dijo en voz baja 

Ya veo – dijo meditando- ::a los caza-recompensas:: Ustedes han sido llamados porque le tengo una misión –dijo en voz alta- se supone que son los mejores, así que deben buscar a Inuyasha y traerlo vivo –dijo el rey 

¿¡de cuanto dinero es la recompensa? –pregunto la mujer 

la suma asciende a $ 100000...........0 –dijo Bankotsu- pero recuerden que debe estar vivo –agrego mirando su rey 

Así se marcharon los caza-recompensas a la búsqueda de Inuyasha 

****************** 

En el reino del Sur todos los aldeanos estaban muy preocupados por su amada princesa, ya que habían llegado unos extraños rumores acerca de un secuestrador, algunos creían que solo eran una farsa y que la joven princesa había huido, pero algunos decían que todo había sido un ardid de Naraku para apoderarse de esa región..... 

Pero lo que en realidad no sabían era que la joven princesa había emprendido un viaje al reino del norte para cumplir con lo que su padre la había comprometido, el matrimonio con Naraku, el cual según lo que todos decían era un sujeto vil, un asesino a sangre fría,, un sujeto que en vez de corazón tenía una roca, pero ella no podía echarse para atrás ya que estaba en juego la vida de cientos de personas ya que si no se realizaba esa boda se desataría una guerra y ella no quería eso..... Lo bueno de todo esto era que no se encontraba sola como lo pensó en algún momento ya que contaba con la ayuda de Inuyasha su amigo y quizás algo más..... y su nuevo amigo Miroku, aunque él parecía un tipo un poco "Libidinoso" por la forma en que la miraba a veces, sin embargo ella se sentía feliz, muy feliz, tan feliz como nunca se sintió antes, rodeada de personas que no sabían quien era realmente..... 

****************** 

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han brindado ::SNIFF:: con eso me animan a continuar escribiendo.... Espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien en el proximo pienso incluir a Sango asi que esperenlo, aunque aun no se cuando pueda publicarlo (y escribirlo) ...y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**PD:** Si les gusta como escribo (aunque lo dudo) pueden leer mi otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo se llama "La verdad sobre la Shikon no tama" porfis leanlo ^^

Ahora si BYE!!!!

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. El paso por el túnel hacia el norte

**Notas de la autora: **agradezco enormemente a las personas que me dejaron reviews

_**Leidy **_

_**Pola **_

_**Kana Antatzu**_

_**La Pequeña Paulina**_

_**Linaru **_

Muchas gracias ustedes me animan y me hacen sentir muy feliz ::sniff:: y me motivan a continuar el fic.....

GRACIAS!!!

**PD:** gracias Linaru-san por la corrección de el compañero de Miroku es que no me acordaba como se llamaba así que busque en una Web de Inuyasha y no salía en el nombre, decía Tanuki, así que pensé que ese era........ como siempre le cambian los nombres u.u....

ahora vamos con este capitulo......

** La Tierra de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 4: _El paso por el túnel hacia el norte_**

****

Después de muchos días de viaje Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku seguían su camino hacia el reino del norte.... Miroku no tenia porque ir, pero se les había unido porque pensaba que cuando llegaran el rey Naraku les daría una recompensa y eso era algo que no quería perderse...... además que le divertía mucho ver cuando Kagome e Inuyasha tenían sus "diferencias de opinión" y que cada vez que terminaban de discutir se colocaban rojos, por los comentarios que él hacia......

Podríamos descansar allí –dijo la princesa señalando más adelante

Hmm –dijo Miroku- eso seria muy buena idea..... 

Eso es lo único que piensan ustedes –dijo un enojado Inuyasha- siempre quieren descansar en todos lados, si siguen así nunca llegaremos al reino del norte

::murmurando:: ojala que nunca lleguemos, porque si no nos separaremos –dijo en silencio la joven Princesa 

¿dijo algo Srta. Kagome? –pregunto Miroku 

^///^ no nada –dijo sonrojándose porque pensó que Miroku había escuchado su comentario

Inuyasha miro la escena muy molesto, ya que pensó que Kagome se sonrojo debido a Miroku y eso le molestaba, más de lo que pensó cuando los veia juntos

Ya paremos aquí –dijo aun enojado- 

Kagome se sentó a su lado mientras Miroku miraba en dirección al río que corría cerca..

Sucede algo Joven Miroku –pregunto Kagome preocupada

Miroku no respondía estaba absorto mirando en dirección al río… después de innumerables intentos de llamar la atención del joven Miroku, Inuyasha perdió la calma…

MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Inuyasha

Hmm –pregunto como si nada- ¿decían algo?

::caída tipo anime:: 

::vena muy resaltada:: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TANTO MIRAS, QUE NO NOS PONES ATENCI"N CUANDO TE HABLAMOS?

Nada, es que me pareció ver a alguien en el río….. –dijo sonriendo 

¿A quien vas a ver? si por estos lugares no pasa nadie –le fijo Inuyasha aun molesto

Dicho esto desde el río se escucho a alguien que se ahogaba y gritaba fuertemente….

_ AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME AHOGO ::glup, glup:: ME AHOGO!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaba desesperadamente_

Miroku corrió en dirección de los gritos, acompañado de Inuyasha y Kagome……. Al ver que se trataba de una mujer…. Miroku se arrojo al río para salvar a la hermosa señorita que se estaba ahogando….

Srta.… se encuentra usted bien –dijo Miroku viendo libidinosamente a la mujer que casi se ahoga 

Si………. Eso creo –dijo recuperando el aire- muchas gracias creí que me iba a morir

¿Qué hacías en el río? –le pregunto Kagome a la extraña

Bueno….. –dudo en seguir- estaba consiguiendo comida –dijo triste- me subí a un árbol a sacar unas frutas que vi, y entonces me caí al río –dijo con una sonrisa

Hermosa Srta. –dijo Miroku tomándole la mano- debería descansar

::con una enorme gota:: mi nombre es Sango, por favor llámeme por mi nombre que me siento extraña con eso de "hermosa Srta." –dijo apenada

Entonces usted puede llamarme Miroku, o si desea ponerle a mi nombre algún apelativo cariñoso no hay problema –dijo besándole la mano

Yo soy Kagome –dijo la princesa presentadote- y este que esta con ese gesto huraño es Inuyasha, no te dejes llevar por esa expresión que tiene, el suele ser muy dulce –dijo Kagome sonriendo a lo que Inuyasha se sonrojo

Sango quedo pensativa mirando a Kagome…

achuss ---- (estornudo de Sango)

Sango mi bella señorita lo mejor es que se quite esa ropa mojada –dijo Miroku con una cara de pervertido 

NO SEAS LIBIDINOSO!!!!!!! –le regaño Inuyasha

Sango lo miro sorprendido y una pequeña vena en la sien y dijo en voz baja- hombre pervertido y tan caballero que se veia 

JIJIJI –Kagome no pudo evitar reír por el comentario hecho por Sango

Así Sango se les unió a su viaje al reino del norte, sin poder evitar enfadarse por las libidinosas miradas que el joven Miroku no se importunaba en propinarle a la bella señorita que le acompañaba como decía él.

Una noche en un improvisado campamento….

Me extraña que sepas cocinar –le dijo la joven Sango a Kagome

¿Por qué lo dices? –le interrogó la princesa

es que………. No parece que seas una aldeana –dijo rápidamente 

No? Porque? –pregunto un poco asustada temiendo haberse delatado frente a aquella mujer…

Es que…. Tienes modales que no son de una campesina común y corriente –dijo contestándole

Modales? Jejeje –rió nerviosamente- Y como es el reino del norte? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema 

Aun se puede vivir ahí, así que no me quejo, aunque algunas veces escasea la comida…. Así que hay que ganarse la vida de alguna manera… -dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Kagome

¿ganarse la vida de alguna manera? ¿Cómo cual? –volvió a preguntar

Bueno….. –rió nerviosamente- tu sabes….. hay que trabajar de alguna forma, hasta en los trabajos mas degradantes 

No me digas que trabajas de…… -dijo aterrada pensando quizás que cosa 

No!!!! No me malinterpretes…. Me refería a como por ejemplo limpiar las porquerizas de los animales….. Puajjj no hay nada mas degradante que eso…… bueno….. por lo menos para mi –dijo bajando la mirada- Además que ese es uno de los únicos trabajos que siempre están disponibles –dijo pensativa- era trabajar en eso, o ser uno de esos caza-recompensas….

¿Caza-recompensas? –pregunto confundida

Son esas personas que son encargadas de por decirlo así cazar a otras que han cometido crímenes, o que el rey u otras personas adineradas quieren acabar con ellos…. –dijo la joven Sango respondiéndole- pagan mucho dinero por ello, pero no es nada fácil……

y….. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto la joven princesa

me lo imagino –dijo nerviosamente- 

Ya esta lista la comida, mujer, tengo hambre –le dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba la olla en la que Kagome cocinaba

¿Qué modales son esos, amigo Inuyasha? –pregunto Miroku- no ves que tenemos la compañía de la hermosa señorita Sango ::mirada pervertida:: , esta noche, ¿podrías comportarte?

HMPH, ¿modales? –bufo un poco molesto

Kagome miro a Inuyasha desaprobadoramente, suspirando profundamente

Esa noche comieron tranquilamente.

::SLURP, SLURP:: --- (Inuyasha comiendo como un cerdo)

::dándole un codazo en las costillas:: ¿Podrías comer sin hacer tanto ruido? –le dijo Kagome molesta

¬¬ Oye yo como, de la forma que quiero –dijo Inuyasha

Saben –interrumpió Sango- ahora que lo recuerdo…….. por la ciudad Central del reino del norte, andan unos rumores sobre un tal Inuyasha –dijo mirando a Inuyasha

¿rumores? –dijo Kagome nerviosamente

Si, pero dudo que sea este Inuyasha ya que el otro dicen que mide como 3 metros y que secuestro a una princesa y que mato a 100 sujetos con una sola mirada –dijo riendo- y no creo que seas tu, ya que no te ves muy fuerte que digamos

¬¬* -------- (rostro de Inu-chan)

Al día siguiente emprendieron su camino ya que faltaba poco para llegar a la cueva que Kouga les había mencionado….. y este lugar seria el ultimo en el que pasarían la noche todos juntos ya que desde allí les faltaría poco para llegar a su destino….

¿Qué sucede mi buen amigo Inuyasha, ya nos perdimos de nuevo? –pregunto un divertido Miroku a un enfadado Inuyasha

QUE NO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!!! –se exaspero ya que su paciencia había llegado a su limite, después de haber soportado como 2 horas a que Kagome y Sango preguntaran cuanto tiempo faltaba para llegar y que mas encima Miroku le dijera cada 5 minutos que se habían perdido.....

Pero no te enojes –dijo Kagome con dulzura lo que provoco que el joven de los cabellos plateados se sonrojara hasta las orejas (humanas recuerden que es un fic donde todos son humanos)

Sango los miro atentamente 

::acercándose lentamente:: ¿le sucede algo hermosa señorita Sango? –pregunto Miroku insistentemente

NO SE ME ACERQUE HOMBRE LIBIDINOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –le grito en la cara ya que hace unos días atrás Miroku se había tratado de "propasar" con ella, según el joven Miroku era solo un "mal entendido" que fue una casualidad que su mano chocara en el trasero de la joven...... que fue una eventualidad que nuevamente su mano tocara su pecho......y así varias cosas que una señorita como lo era Sango no podía permitirle a un sujeto como él.....

Miroku, Sango apúrense!!!!!!!! –le llamo Kagome- creo que por fin encontramos la entrada....

Sango avanzo rápidamente, mientras Miroku se tocaba su rostro ya que ocurrió otro de esos "mal entendidos" y Sango no dudo en darle una bofetada....

Esa noche comieron dentro de la cueva, llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, al parecer ya nadie transitaba por ahí.... pero eso no impidió que cenaran a gusto ya que esa iba a ser su cena de despedida, lo que tenia un poco triste a nuestra princesa, así como al joven de los cabellos plateados......

Kagome..... –dudo en continuar la joven Sango- me preguntaba si....¿podrías acompañarme ::susurro:: al baño?

Claro –dijo la princesa

¿A dónde van? –pregunto Inuyasha que las vio ponerse de pie

Pues........ a dar una vuelta –dijo nerviosamente Kagome

No se vayan muy lejos –dijo Inuyasha serenamente mientras Miroku las observaba irse

Sango por aquí? –pregunto una cansada Kagome

No mas allá..... es que no quiero que cuando este en lo mejor aparezca el libidinoso de Miroku –dijo mientras le aparecía una pequeña vena en la frente al recordarlo

Por aquí? –volvió a preguntar

::mirando en dirección del improvisado campamento:: Mmm si –dijo mientras observaba el lugar

Sango se preparaba para hacer lo que iban a hacer cuando

Cuidado Sango –dijo Kagome señalando cerca del lugar en el que Sango estaba en cuclillas (agachada con las piernas flexionadas)

Que? –dijo Sango mirando

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritaron a coro las dos jóvenes

Miroku e Inuyasha no tardaron en llegar...... encontrándose con Sango en esa vergonzosa posición y a una muy enojada Kagome por la intromisión que tuvieron al llegar a ese lugar....

VÁYANSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –les grito Kagome empujándolos- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a seguirnos?

No las seguimos –dijo Miroku dando la espalda a una avergonzada sango

Las escuchamos gritar –dijo Inuyasha enojado- por eso vinimos

Es que vimos a un rata –dijo Sango quien ya estaba de pie, pero con una pequeña vena en la frente- 

JAJAJAJA –se rió Inuyasha- ¿Qué? ¿acaso te mordió el tras.....?

PLAFF ---- bofetada cortesía de Kagome

YA VÁYANSE!!!!!!!!!!! –les grito una muy enojada Kagome

Miroku se asusto, e Inuyasha aun no podía creer que Kagome le había golpeado, bueno sabia que era muy gritona y que se enojaba muco, pero pegarle una cachetada eso si que era diferente....

¿Cómo puedes soportar a Inuyasha? –le pregunto Sango

bueno, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comporte de esa forma, él me rescato de unos sujetos que me querían secuestrar....... y quizás que cosa hacerme

¿Secuestrar? –pregunto algo confundida

si, cuando mi carruaje fue asaltado, por esos tipos, ellos me querían secuestrar y pedir un rescate y si no lo pagaban me iban a hacer quizás que cosa....-dijo recordando eso asustada- pero llego Inuyasha y los tipos esos salieron corriendo, después el se ofreció amablemente a llevarme al reino del norte.. –dijo sonriendo con la cara un poco roja

Esa noche luego de que Kagome y Sango regresaran al campamento durmieron tranquilamente.... cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las grietas de la cueva, Sango se levanto y comenzó a caminar havia la salida de la cueva.... Miroku la siguió sigilosamente...... ella camino por el bosque... hasta casi llegar a un lugar donde se encontraban los guardias del rey Naraku, porque se dio cuenta de que la seguían 

¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? –dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente al que usaba cuando todos estaban juntos

hermosa señorita Sango..... yo..... quisiera saber.... por que usted esta..... –no alcanzo a terminar

Miroku –dijo en un tono sexy por el cual Miroku se sorprendió- venga –le dijo haciéndole señas de que se acercara

Miroku como hipnotizado se acerco y fue allí que Sango salto sacando de la rama de un árbol un objeto...

HIRAIKOTSU!!!!! –grito golpeando en la cabeza a un Miroku muy sorprendido cayendo al suelo por el golpe recibido......- lo siento señor Miroku –dijo en un tono serio- usted no puede interrumpir en mi trabajo –dijo comenzando a arrastrarlo lejos de allí....

Mientras en la cueva... Inuyasha y Kagome se preguntaban porque Sango y Miroku no estaban...... creyeron que ya habían salido de la cueva así que decidieron salir para ver si los encontraban.....

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? –pregunto la joven al ver a Inuyasha con una extraña expresión al salir de la cueva

Es... que tengo un extraño presentimiento –dijo Inuyasha mirándola

No supieron cuando, ni de donde salieron los guardias del rey quienes tomaron a Inuyasha por la fuerza.... 

¿Quiénes son ustedes??? SUÉLTENLO!!!!! –gritaba Kagome forcejeando con uno de los guardias que la sujetaban 

señorita Kagome –dijo uno de los sujetos- se encuentra bien, esperamos que este ::mirada despectiva a Inu-chan:: delincuente, no le haya hecho nada

¿pero quienes son ustedes? –dijo sorprendida

Mi señora.... –dijo un extraño apareciendo

REY NARAKU –gritaron casi todos los guardias haciendo una reverencia

..... –Kagome no podía procesar lo sucedido esta en Shockk

espero que este "sujeto" no le haya hecho nada –dijo el rey besándole la mano a la joven- muy buen trabajo caza-recompensas Sango –dijo mientras la joven aparecía frente a Kagome

¿Sango? –se sorprendió....

Es hora de irnos –le dijo el rey a Kagome-

Pero... que harán con Inuyasha –pregunto preocupada por su amigo...

Lo que hacen por todos los delincuentes –dijo malignamente 

Pero Inuyasha no es un delincuente el.... –no alcanzo a terminar

Es un delincuente.....-aseveró el rey- si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo quizás que atrocidad le hubiera hecho- dijo casi obligándola a subirse al carruaje- ahora lo mejor será que vayamos al castillo, usted debe estar muy cansada..... –dijo mientras ordenaba que el carruaje partiera

Llevemos a este mal nacido al los calabozos –dijo uno de los guardias

Inuyasha –murmuro un sorprendido Miroku viendo la situación, como Inuyasha era golpeado, luego era casi arrastrado por el suelo

¿Qué haremos con esta espada? –pregunto uno mostrándola en el aire

Mmm, ten –dijo arrojándosela a la caza-recompensas- esa es tu paga

pero ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? –dijo Sango un poco molesta

Agradece que no hacemos lo que el rey dijo o sino no tendría nada –dijo el guardia mirándola- será mejor que te vayas o también te arrestaremos y te encerraremos en los calabozos –le dijo el tipo acercándosele

Sango se fue de muy mala gana ya que sabia que quien entraba en los calabozos de Naraku, o salía muerto o nunca salía.... Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un serio Miroku que la observaba en forma desaprobadora...

Así Inuyasha fue llevado al palacio exactamente a los calabozos...... ya que por orden de Naraku seria ejecutado en la plaza publica en 3 días mas....

******************

**Notas de la autora:** _(de nuevo) _Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han brindado ::SNIFF:: con eso me animan a continuar escribiendo.... Espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien (hagan sus comentarios), y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**PD:** Si les gusta como escribo (aunque lo dudo) pueden leer mi otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo se llama "La verdad sobre la Shikon no Tama" porfis léanlo ^^

Ahora si BYE!!!!

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Llegan noticias al reino del Oeste

** La Tierra de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 5: _Llegan noticias al reino del Oeste..._**

El rey del occidente abandono la reunión lo que mas le molestaba era tener que reunirse con esos sujetos, que no hacían otra cosa mas que enriquecerse a costa de los aldeanos de esas regiones.... esa era una de las cosas que mas le fastidiaba, además de que siempre intentaran adularlo de una y otra forma...... su paciencia había llegado a su limite por eso sin previo aviso abandono la sala atravesando rápidamente los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín.... cuantas veces hubiera deseado ser un joven común y corriente..... como su hermano... no tener tantas preocupaciones, tantos deberes....... bueno el sabia que había sido preparado desde pequeño para algún día asumir el trono y gobernar, pero.... el nunca estuvo conforme con eso........ él siempre quiso ser libre de decidir por si mismo, decidir las cosas para su propio bien , no para el bien de los demás, el siempre deseo tener amigos, verdaderos amigos no esos sujetos aduladores que asistían a sus fiestas y banquetes......... El joven rey sabia que aunque desea mil veces todo eso jamás lo conseguiría por que el era el rey...... el todopoderoso monarca de las tierras del occidente...... y su deber era comportarse como tal.

El joven rey suspiro pensativamente cuando fue interrumpido por su primer ministro...

Rey Sesshoumaru –dijo interrumpiendo a su rey

¿Qué quieres Jaken? –dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción 

Es..... que.... –dudó en seguir- han llegado noticias desde el reino del norte

Noticias? –pregunto algo confundido

Si es algo sobre su hermano –dijo muy preocupado

¿Qué le sucedió esta vez a Inuyasha? –dijo como si no le importase

Naraku, el terrible lo encarcelo, se le acusa de haber raptado a una mujer.......... y va a ser colgado en 3 días –dijo nerviosamente

¿Qué? –pregunto sin poder creer lo que le decía

eso señor, al parecer el rey del norte ignora que el señorito Inuyasha es el príncipe de este reino –le explico a su rey

Cancela todos mis compromisos –dijo en tono serio a su ministro 

¿A dónde va, Rey Sesshoumaru? –pregunto algo confundido por la orden dada por su apuesto rey 

A rescatar a mi hermano –dijo como si nada- él es el príncipe y quiera o no tiene la sangre de mi padre y es mi deber como su hermano mayor salvarlo –dijo comenzando a caminar

Pero mi señor...... no puede ir solo –dijo sorprendido

Es mejor que sea así –dijo entrando al castillo para prepararse y salir a rescatar a su hermano Inuyasha....

******************

Kagome llevaba un día en el castillo de Naraku el terrible, en ese tiempo lo había visto un par de veces y cruzado tres o cuatro palabras..... ella se sentía sola...... muy sola..... extrañaba la compañía de Inuyasha...... también extrañaba a Miroku... ¿Qué había sido de él? Quizás esa mujer llamada Sango le había echo algo..... no, no lo creía ya que si hizo lo que hizo, el haber entregado a Inuyasha, debió haber sido por motivos de fuerza mayor ya que no se veia mala persona....... 

¿Qué haría ahora?.... tenia miedo mucho miedo por lo que iba a pasar,........ ya que desde que llego se sentía prisionera en el castillo de su prometido debido a que afuera de su habitación se encontraba un guardia que por orden explícita del rey debía vigilarla a cada momento.... de esa forma fue que escucho a los guardias conversar y decir algo de Inuyasha..... escucho que Inuyasha seria colgado en la plaza.... en .... tres....días....... eso la tenia angustiada....... ella tenia que hacer algo....pero....¿que?......ella estaba encerrada.... ¿¡como podría escapar!?....... ¿Qué podría hacer para salvarle?............... no podía dejarlo morir si ella sentía algo por él.....

La princesa suspiro profundamente.... había tomado una decisión......

Se acercaba la hora del cambio de turno de los guardias que vigilaban a la princesa eran como las una y media de la mañana...... la princesa al ver que los guardias se alejaban se escabullo por los pasillos del castillo procurando no hacer ningún ruido...

::pensando:: _¿en donde quedaran los calabozos? ... . UYYY AQUÍ ESTA MUYY OSCURO......... lo mejor será tener cuidado de no chocar con al.....go –_ no alcanzo a pensar inconscientemente se tropezó en una mesita que servia de apoyo a un fino jarrón de la dinastía Ming que se rompió en mil pedazos...... La princesa se asusto.... escuchaba los pasos de los guardias en todas direcciones....

::murmullo:: . Y ahora que haré? –se dijo aterrada mientras se afirmaba en una pared cercana cerrando sus ojos esperando venir lo peor.................. - ??? –sintió el sonido de cientos de ladrillos moverse, abrió sus ojos para comprobar de donde provenía ese ruido,.... encontrándose en otra habitación......... observo todo cautelosamente pensando que podría ser una trampa de su prometido, pero hubo algo que la sorprendió.... esta habitación parecía no tener una puerta..... además que tenia un techo transparente por el cual se filtraba la luz de la luna..... pero lo que mas la impacto fue una enorme roca de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la extraña habitación y dentro de ese cristal había una mujer que sostenía un medallón. Se acerco temerosamente hacia el cristal, encontrándose con un extraño libro que poseía unos extraños signos, se notaba que era muy antiguo, no solo por la extraña escritura, sino por el color amarillezco de sus hojas.

De repente inesperadamente el medallón que sostenía aquella joven comenzó a brillar........... y aquella enceguecedora luz comenzó a derretir el cristal!......... La princesa asustada corrió y se escondió detrás de un librero que no estaba muy lejos de allí y cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.......... al no pasar nada.... se acerco temerosamente, se sorprendió al no encontrar el cristal..... pero su sorpresa fue mayor encontrar en la mitad de la habitación a .... esa extraña mujer que estaba dentro del cristal...... aquella joven parecía algo aturdida.... sin quererlo la princesa comenzó a analizar físicamente a la joven...... su piel era muy blanca.... tenia el cabello largo y negro......... sin percatarse la joven que estaba sentada la observo confusa......

¿dónde estoy? –dijo un poco asustada sacando a la princesa de su trance..

quien eres tu? –pregunto la princesa con miedo pero al no recibir respuesta prefirió responderle 

Bueno... estas en el reino del norte..... específicamente en el castillo de Naraku..... oye ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunto asustada

Yo...... no lo se –dijo tratando de recordar- recuerdo..... que estaba montando un caballo, alguien me hizo caer......... y.... no recuerdo nada más –dijo tomándose la cabeza....- como fue que me encontraste –dijo muy confundida

Bueno..... cuando entre a esta habitación –dijo señalando el pasadizo- encontré un enorme cristal.... –dudo en seguir- tu estabas dentro...... luego ese medallón –dijo señalándolo- comenzó a brillar, me asuste y corrí a esconderme... cuando salí tu estabas aquí –dijo sin poder creer lo que había pasado

La joven se tomo la cabeza parecía dolerle un poco, además que aun estaba algo confundida con lo que Kagome le había contado......

Me puedes decir como te llamas –le dijo Kagome a la chica

Yo..... me llamo...... –tratando de recordar- mi nombre es.....-dijo pareciendo no recordar- ::mirando el medallón:: Saki mi nombre es Saki –dijo algo confundida

Saki? .... mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome.... –dijo sonriendo

Eres una princesa –dijo Saki señalando la tiara que Kagome llevaba puesta

Si –dijo asintiendo con la mirada triste

¿qué te sucede? Te noto algo preocupada –dijo mirando a los ojos a la princesa

bueno yo.... dijo dudando en contarle- 

puedes confiar en mi –dijo sonriendo- se que esta situacion es un poco extraña, pero ten en cuenta que a la única persona que conozco es a ti –dijo riendo por la situacion 

Asi Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido, desde que salió de su reino hasta que llego al castillo de su prometido.....

Mmm, ya veo –dijo la joven- si que estas en problemas.......... amas a un joven .... que no es tu prometido....... que dilema.... más encima su vida esta en peligro...... –dijo mientras la angustia volvía a invadir a la joven princesa- no te entristezcas.... yo te voy a ayudar –dijo sonriendo- gracias a ti estoy libre de esa extraña prisión –rió- así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a rescatar a tu amor –dijo riéndose 

Pero....... no será fácil.... tendrías que arriesgar tu vida yendo a los calabozos –dijo un poco asustada- 

Mi vida? Hasta hace poco no tenia, recuerdas? No se le puede llamar vida pasar quizás cuanto tiempo dentro de un cristal... solo dime donde están los calabozos y de seguro se me ocurrirá algo para salvar a .... Inuyasha, así me dijiste como se llamaba... ¿cierto? –dijo mientras la princesa asentía- bueno es hora de ponernos en marcha –dijo poniéndose de pie- ... oye......pero..... ¿dónde esta la salida? –dijo con una gota en la nuca 

Una vez que lograron salir... fueron a la habitación de la joven princesa... quedándose en el pasillo más cercano, ya que en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba un guardia

Y ahora como entrare –dijo asustada, dándose cuenta que Saki no le prestaba atención y que observaba la situacion con una mirada maliciosa con temor se atrevió a preguntar- ¿qué estas pensando, Saki?

Kagome, estate pendiente –dijo contándole su plan- cuando ese guardia vaya a ver que es el ruido, tu corres y te metes a tu cuarto y cierras con llave- mientras yo voy a liberar a Inuyasha –sonri

Pero.... es muy peligroso, además como sabré si funciono o no? –pregunto algo temerosa-

Porque si resulta mañana tu prometido estará echando humo por las orejas –rió imaginándose la situacion- y si no resulta creo que pasare un largo tiempo en los calabozos con tu "amigo" Inuyasha –rió imaginándose a ella en los calabozos-

Esta bien –dijo abrazando a su nueva amiga- cuídate mucho Saki, y por nada del mundo hagas algo demasiado riesgoso 

No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- ¿algún mensaje para Inu-chan? –dijo riendo 

Toma –dijo entregándole una carta- la escribí antes de salir de la habitación, pensaba entregársela cuando fuera a rescatarlo, ¿podrías entregársela? –dijo suplicando

Claro! –dijo guardándola- bien estas lista?

Si –dijo preparándose- 

bueno, adiós su majestad.... –dijo Saki cerrándole un ojo

Fue así como Saki corrió al otro lado del pasillo preparándose para hace mucho ruido y llamar la atención del guardia..... pero algo paso..... sintió un estruendo no muy lejos de allí y sintió como el guardia que vigilaba la habitación se movía en dirección al ruido, también sintió correr a Kagome hacia su habitación... asustada por el ruido, corrió lo más a prisa en dirección contraria, llegando a unas escaleras....... estuvo perdida por un momento pero por fin llego a los calabozos, vio entonces a un obeso guardia que dormía placidamente. 

Que mala suerte –murmuro- este tipo ¿tendrá el sueño pesado? –volvio a murmurar- bueno hay una forma de averiguarlo –dijo tomando un casco que había y lo arrojo con fuerza en dirección a las rejas haciendo un gran alboroto- mmm, si no despertó con eso, yo creo que ni un terremoto lo despertara....

Oye –escucho un grito desde una celda- ese tipo esta muerto

Ehh? –quedo Saki mientras observaba a un joven de cabellos plateados que estaba sentado

Esta muerto –volvió a repetir- lo vi asfixiarse con un hueso de pollo 

_-_ de haberlo sabido no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo –se quejo 

¿quién eres? –pregunto- no serás la concubina de los guardias? –pregunto riéndose

::vena resaltada:: QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO????? YO QUE CASI ARRIESGUE MI VIDA PARA VENIR A SALVARTE!!!!!.... SI NO FUERA PORQUE KAGOME ME LO PIDIO TE DEJARIA PUDRIRTE EN ESTE SUCIO LUGAR!!!!!!!!!! –le grito indignada

Kagome? –dijo sorprendido- ¿la viste? ¿cómo esta ella? ¿el Imbecil de Naraku le hizo algo? –pregunto atropelladamente a la joven

Antes de responderte, quiero que te disculpes por lo que me dijiste –dijo aun molesta

Disculparme? –bufo sarcásticamente 

Si –dijo – eso que me dijiste no se le dice a una dama 

Bueno..... discúlpame por haberte dicho eso –dijo cerrando los ojos- oye –dijo recordando algo sin abrir los ojos aun- ¿cómo piensas sacarme de aquí? –pregunto encontrándose con la reja abierta

Pues con que más.... con la llave ::murmurando:: y yo que creí que era más inteligente –dijo entre dientes

¬¬ oye y no me dijiste como esta Kagome? –dijo volviendo a preguntar

bueno ella .... –iba a decir cuando sintió unos pasos- ::en voz baja:: entra a la celda 

que piensas hacer –dijo en voz baja

No te preocupes – metete a la celda –dijo guiñándole un ojo

Saki se escondió detrás de la puerta del calabozo... mientras Inuyasha entraba a la celda

Veo que llegue a tiempo –Inuyasha escucho una voz familiar- 

Ehh? –quedo el joven príncipe

Eres sordo o que? Te dijo que alcance a llegar antes de que te mataran –dijo nuevamente la voz apareciendo frente a Inuyasha

??? –quedo sorprendido- SESSHOUMARU????

KIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! –grito Saki saliendo de su escondite golpeando al joven recién llegado con un mazote 

Inuyasha no alcanzo a prevenir a su hermano quien ahora yacía en el suelo, por efecto del fuerte golpe en la cabeza que Saki le había propinado, sin quererlo suspiro profundamente, mirando a Saki y moviendo la cabeza en forma desaprobadora..

Que? Hice algo malo? –pregunto inocentemente- ¿lo conocías?

Inuyasha solo se limito a comprobar el estado de su hermano....

Así Saki, Inuyasha y un inconsciente Sesshoumaru salieron del castillo y se refugiaron en una pequeña casita que estaba abandonada.... Saki allí le explico, que conoció a Kagome en el castillo, omitiendo la parte del cristal y todo eso, y le entrego la carta que la joven princesa había escrito para él.....

******************

**Notas de la autora:** Hi!!!!.... aqui hay una miko muy agradecida por lo review me hacen muy feliz ^^..... Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado (hagan sus comentarios), ... perdonen si me demoro en actualizar es que estoy algo corta de inspiracion y el lunes entro a clases T_T.......... pero si ocurre un milagro y me cae un rayo de inspiracion puede ser que de aqui aldomingo les tenga un capitulo nuevo ^^ y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**PD:** Si les gusta como escribo (aunque lo dudo) pueden leer mi otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo se llama "La verdad sobre la Shikon no Tama" porfis léanlo ^^

Ahora si BYE!!!!

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Recuerdos una razón para mi actuar

** La Tierra de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 6: _ Recuerdos...... una razón para mi actuar _**

Era un día soleado en el reino del este, era la época de las guerras por los limites entre los reinos, y cada día el rey del norte Onigumo acababa con cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente no importaba si era hombre, mujer o niño............ En ese tiempo el rey del Occidente celebraba el nacimiento de su segundo hijo todos felices organizaron muchos banquetes para celebrar al recién nacido.... solo que alguien no estaba muy feliz con eso......

Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años bostezaba ya que acababa de despertar llevaba casi un mes de que su hermano Inuyasha había nacido y al notar que su padre no le prestaba atención a él, decidió escapar.... sin un rumbo aparente...... extrañaba mucho a su madre....... y a veces tenia miedo..... aunque había logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo.... añoraba el regresar a su hogar.... pero como podría? Su orgullo no se lo permitiría nunca..... así se estiro quitándose la pereza.... tenia mucha hambre llevaba días sin comer.... esa noche ni siquiera había hecho una fogata así que se escondió entre un frondoso arbusto para refugiarse de lobos y de otros animales...... entre los arbustos logro divisar una pequeña casita... quedo observándola por un momento al parecer no había nadie.. así que pensó en ir y entrar para buscar algo de comer, el sabia que hacer eso era como robar... pero tenia demasiada hambre... así cuando se disponía a realizar su cometido, noto que una niña pequeña lo miraba atentamente.... y escucho la voz de una anciana

¿qué tanto haces pequeña? –pregunto la senil mujer- vamos es hora de entrar –dijo dulcemente

No abuelita –respondio la nena- yo me quiero quedar un rato más –dijo sonriendo

Esta bien –dijo la anciana caminando a la casa

::mirando al niño:: Hola! –dijo la pequeña- ¿eres una especie de animalito? –pregunto tiernamente

Una vena en la sien del niño se formo y gritándole casi el la cara le respondio- ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VES QUE SOY UN NIÑO!?

::mirándolo de cerca:: bueno .:risitas:: es que el color de tu pelo es muy extraño ::tomándole el pelo:: ¿Oye me dijiste que eres un niño? –pregunto mientras el pequeño asentía- más bien pareces una niña porque tienes el cabello muy largo, hasta más largo que yo –dijo riendo

El niño se enojo ya que en su familia existía esa tradición.... el cabello largo era un símbolo de hombría y esa niña se atrevía a decirle que parecía una niña

¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso niña tonta? –le dijo enojado...

lo siento... olvide que mi madre me estuvo enseñando no criticar a las personas por su apariencia... así que honestamente te ofrezco una disculpa –dijo la niña sonriendo 

El niño quedo anonadado aquella niña era extraña tenia modales... no era una campesina común y corriente como se lo había imaginado....

¿dónde están tus padres? –pregunto esperando que de esa forma le diera una idea sobre su linaje 

Mi padre esta en la guerra contra el reino del norte –dijo recordando- y mi madre lo esta acompañando 

Eso era la niña era hija de algún soldado de alto mando y seguramente su madre pertenecía a la corte de esa tierra.......

Oye niño –dijo la nena sonriendo- ¿cómo te llamas? ¿de donde eres? ¿qué estas haciendo entre los arbustos de mi jardín? –pregunto confundida

Oye porque te tendría que responder eso? –dijo enojado mientras sus estomago comenzó a gruñir 

::risitas:: debes tener hambre.... espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida –dijo corriendo a la casa

Por alguna extraña razón el niño la espero.......

Toma –dijo la niña ya de regreso, traía una bandeja que contenía un vaso de leche un muchas galletas- come –dijo ofreciéndoselas

El niño no dudo ni un minuto devorando rapidamente la merienda que la niña le había traído 

Gracias –dijo terminando de beberse la leche

Ahora contestaras mis preguntas –dijo mirándolo atentamente

Bueno..... mi nombre es Sesshoumaru..... soy del reino del oeste...............y escape de mi casa –dijo serio

¿escapaste? –pregunto- ¿qué acaso tus padres te trataban mal, te golpeaban? –pregunto con horror

no –dijo no comprendiendo 

Entonces? –pregunto muy confundida

Mi padre tuvo otro hijo y ya no me quiere –dijo triste

Ya no te quiere? –pregunto- que acaso te lo dijo, o te hecho de la casa? –pregunto nuevamente

No –dijo sin entender lo que la niña le decía- el ya no me prestaba atención todo era para Inubaka –dijo molesto

Sabes el que tu padre haya tenido otro hijo y no te preste tanta atención como antes se debe a que ya estas grande y por lo que veo puedes sobrevivir solo –dijo mientras el niño habría sus ojos como platos- Un niño pequeño necesita toda la atención del mundo ya que sin sus padres podría morir fácilmente... además que un hermano menor es algo muy bueno...... tiene sus ventajas –sonrió- yo no tengo hermanos menores pero me hubiese gustado tener.... estar solo no es muy bueno a veces... mírame a mi.... sola en el campo con mi abuela..... ni siquiera podemos jugar por que se cansa o le duele el lumbago –dijo riendo mientras recordaba lo que su abuela siempre le decía-

Oye niña –dijo con una gota en la nuca- ¿cuántos años tienes?

Yo.... cinco –dijo riendo por la cara que Sesshoumaru había puesto ya que lo que la niña le había dicho tenia mucho sentido, pero tenia 5 años ¿cómo podía saber tanto si era una mocosa de 5 años?- ¿volverás a tu casa entonces? –le pregunto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

Si –dijo bajando la mirada-

Entonces saluda a Inubaka de mi parte –dijo riendo lo que provoco que el también riera, esa niña parecía tener algo... algo que no podía descifrar.... sus ojos eran muy brillantes y parecía no conocer la tristeza......

******************

En un lejano lugar en el tiempo actual....

Cuando dejaras de seguirme – pregunto una enojada sango a alguien que estaba en los arbustos- 

Cuando te des cuenta que hiciste mal –le respondió Miroku apareciendo

Sango suspiro profundamente al recordar lo sucedido días atrás 

****unos días antes***

Esos idiotas me las pagaran, LO JURO –dijo molesta alejándose de los guardias quienes se llevaban a un herido Inuyasha a los calabozos

Asi caminaba tranquilamente cuando de la nada se encontró con Miroku, aquel joven libidinoso amigo de Inuyasha ........ el la miraba parecía estar enojado, tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro parecía una persona diferente, estaba serio y la observaba en forma desaprobadora...

Eso que hizo estuvo muy mal –dijo serio- ¿por qué lo hizo señorita Sango?

Yo no tengo porque explicarle a usted mis razones –dijo sango enojada

***Fin del recuerdo***

Asi llevaban varios días y ese sujeto no se le despegaba, la seguía a donde fuera..... y le recriminaba lo que había hecho, muy fácilmente ella podría haberlo matado, pero sabia que lo que el joven le decía era verdad, mil veces ella se había cuestionado lo que había hecho.... pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella tenia motivos.... tenia razones para haber actuado así.... pero si se las explicaba a Miroku quizás no la comprendería...... lo malo de todo esto era que ella había cumplido con la misión, pero no había recibido la recompensa y eso la tenia preocupada ya que necesitaba el dinero urgentemente.......

Así la joven caza-recompensas se apresuro a seguir caminando rápidamente parecía que Miroku le había perdido el rastro, camino mucho y el no volver a ver a Miroku la tenia un poco triste, de esta forma logro llegar a una pequeña aldea, donde unos niños corrieron a recibirla......

HERMANA!!!! –grito uno corriendo y abrazándola- pensé que demorarías menos –dijo sonriendo

Es que tuve unos problemas –dijo un poco triste

¿conseguiste el dinero? –pregunto muy preocupado

no pude –dijo bajando la mirada- el imbecil de Naraku me tendió una trampa, no me pago, yo cumplí con la misión y no me pago 

no te preocupes hermana –dijo tratando de consolarla- ya veras que algo pasara y podremos pagar la deuda

Así que ese era tu motivo –dijo una voz a las espaldas de la caza-recompensas

Abriendo los ojos como platos se voltio encontrando con nada mas ni nada menos que- Miroku!!!!

Esa noche Sango le explico a Miroku que hace tiempo esa aldea había sido atacada por el ejercito negro..... y todos los adultos habían sido asesinados..... ella se había echo cargo de los niños, al parecer en las demás aldea había sucedido lo mismo....... y ella recibió a todos los niños.... hace un tiempo había aparecido uno de los hombres de Naraku cobrando impuestos por vivir en esas tierras...... y la única forma de conseguir el dinero para pagar era transformarse en una caza-recompensas..... era un oficio muy peligroso... pero siempre lograba pagar los impuestos.... pero últimamente el tipo ese había subido al doble los impuestos y como el trabajo escaseaba tuvo que aceptar lo que Naraku ofrecía, pero nunca se imagino que ese tipo no le pagaría..... y ahora que iba a hacer.... si no pagaba...... vendría es hombre con el ejercito negro y acabarían con todos......

******************

Era una mañana gris en el reino del norte...... la princesa Kagome apenas había podido cerrar los ojos esa noche estaba muy preocupada por Saki y por Inuyasha.... habría logrado rescatarlo..... anoche había escuchado mucho movimiento en los jardines..... y eso la tenia muy preocupada....

En el salón real se encontraba el rey Naraku meditando tranquilamente cuando fue interrumpido, siendo anunciada la llegada de su prima Kagura, y su pequeña prima Kanna

Buenos días Naraku –dijo la joven mujer haciendo una reverencia 

Buenos días Kagura, Kanna –dijo recibiéndolas- pensé que te quedarías en el reino del occidente no ibas a asistir al banquete de Rey –pregunto con una expresión burlona

HMPF –bufo molesta la chica- se cancelo.... el tuvo que salir del castillo.... y su ministro dijo que no volvería muy pronto......

Jajajaja –rió burlándose de su prima.... bien sabido era que la joven había pasado estos 4 últimos años en el occidente esperando convencer al rey con sus visitas que le propusiera matrimonio, pero este ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia 

Naraku seguía burlándose de su prima cuando apareció su primer oficial Bankotsu

Señor Naraku –dijo nerviosamente- le tengo malas noticias

Habla de una buena vez –dijo molesto por la interrupción

Bueno señor –dijo sudando en frío- el prisionero Inuyasha....... escapo! –dijo asustado

::aun sin procesar la información:: .........¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMO QUE ESCAPO!? –dijo exaltándose- 

pues señor....... eso escapo..... –dijo temiendo por su vida

ERES UN IMBECIL!!!!! –dijo mas molesto echando humo por la orejas- VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ANTES QUE SE ME OCURRA MATARTE!!!!!!!!!! -dijo mientras su oficial corría para salvar su vida

Naraku estaba muy molesto regañaba entre dientes cuando su pequeña prima lo saco de su trance....

Naraku.... –dijo acercándose- ese señor dijo Inuyasha? –pregunto haciendo que Naraku se calmara

Si, porque? –pregunto sin entender que quería decirle la niña

Es... que el príncipe del occidente... el hermano de Sesshoumaru ::mirando a Kagura:: se llama así –dijo recordando

¿¡QUE!? –pregunto sin saber a que se refería

Ese chico, es joven, apuesto y tiene el cabello largo y plateado? –pregunto nuevamente

Si –dijo pensando lo peor

Ese es el príncipe Inuyasha –dijo con una mirada maliciosa (de familia Kukuku)

OH DEMONIOS –se enfado- esto podría causar una guerra –dijo molesto- si el rey del oeste se entera que su hermano estuvo en los calabozos y que casi lo cuelgo en la plaza, desatara su ira sobre mi –dijo preocupándose- MALDICION!!!!!!!!!

No te preocupes tanto –dijo Kagura- no creo que Sesshoumaru haga eso... ya que.... pronto será mi futuro esposo... JAJAJAJA –rió la mujer (Kukuku)

::vena resaltada: QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!!!! ERES TONTA O QUE ESE TIPO NI SABE QUE EXISTES!!!!! ¿COMO TE VAS A CASAR CON EL? –se enfado muchísimo por el comentario de su prima 

Kagome quien se encontraba en los jardines del palacio pudo oír todo esto, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que había escuchado... Inuyasha .... un príncipe....... casi no podía creerlo.... pero lo que le alegraba era que Saki había logrado su misión y de seguro ya estaban a salvo 

******************

No muy lejos del castillo del norte...... un joven caminaba velozmente en dirección al bosque..... subiéndose a un árbol saco un sobre abriéndolo comenzó a leer....

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_ Espero que al recibir esta carta se encuentre lejos del castillo y que esto signifique que esta a salvo....... lamento de todo corazón haber puesto en peligro su vida.... también siento un gran dolor el no haberle confesado la verdad, si es que en este momento no la sabe yo soy la princesa Kagome del Sur..... espero que me perdone no haberle dicho la verdad, pero usted se dará cuenta que no era algo muy fácil de contar...._

_ Quisiera decirle que espero pronto volvamos a vernos, pero le _

_estaría mintiendo.. ya que muy pronto tendré que cumplir con un compromiso..... soy la futura esposa de Naraku.....le ruego comprender los motivos que me conllevan a cumplir con eso.... soy la heredera del trono del sur y como tal mi deber es velar por el bienestar del mi pueblo..._

_ Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer infinitamente su amistad...... realmente con usted pase unos de los momentos mas felices de mi vida...... y aunque no nos volvamos a ver quisiera confesarle que siempre lo llevare en mi corazón..... sabe mi nana Kaede estaba en un error ...el amor a primera vista si existe!......._

_ Se despide siempre suya......_

_ Kagome del Sur......._

Inuyasha dejo caer la carta desde lo alto del árbol sin poder creer lo que acababa de leer... Kagome.... era princesa.... y mas encima era la futura esposa de Naraku..... y ... ella sentía lo mismo que él...... apretó sus puños con furia y se prometió no abandonarla... de alguna forma el debía impedir ese matrimonio... el la amaba.... y no la perdería... ya una vez la vida le había quitado a su gran amor Kikyou y no se permitiría perder a Kagome ya que lo que sentía iba mas haya que cualquier otro sentimiento.... así bajo del árbol y se dirigió a la casa... para comprobar el estado de su hermano porque de cualquier modo debía convencerlo para que le ayudase..... pero Sesshoumaru comprendería el sentimiento de su hermano?, seria capaz de ayudarlo? .

******************

Historia de la autora: era de noche y la Miko Midoriko dormía placidamente en su cama cuando el cielo se nublo comenzaron los relámpagos, truenos, y de la nada cayo un rayo de inspiración dando justo en la cabeza de la miko... la miko despertó por un extraño olor que sintió... encendió la luz para verificar que era... así sintió un fuerte olor a chamuscado.... se levanto rápidamente mirándose a espejo apago una llama de fuego que quemaba el ultimo pelo que le quedaba ahora en su calva cabeza con horror bajo las escaleras despertando a su madre... que a la mañana siguiente de regreso de sus compras le entrego una peluca de cabello largo y plateado según lo que le contó... pertenecía a un joven que por necesidad vendió su pelo... así la miko Midoriko ahora luce un larga cabella de color plateado... aunque parece algo rara con las cejas negras (xD)

**Notas de la autora:** Hi!!!!.... aquí hay la miko de la cabellera plateada...... saben el milagro ocurrió y un rayo de inspiración cayo ayudando a organizar la ideas y salio este capitulo... espero que les guste..... ahora tendrán que esperar mucho ya que no creo que muy pronto pueda escribir otro capitulo... pero pídanle a Kami-sama que me de algo de tiempo la próxima semana y dejen Review para inspirarme y no olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Review para saber si les agrada o no y ver si le sigo o dejo de lado la opción de ser escritora de fanfics 

Bye Midoriko 

**PD:** Si les gusta como escribo (aunque lo dudo) pueden leer mi otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo se llama "La verdad sobre la Shikon no Tama" porfis léanlo ^^

Ahora si BYE!!!!

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Inocencia recuerdos de un pasado

**La Tierra de Shikon. **

**Capitulo 7: _Inocencia..... recuerdos de un pasado olvidado _**

****

Saki limpiaba afanosamente la casa.... hacia tiempo que estaba abandonada..... pensaba en ese sujeto que yacía inconsciente en la cama...... porque no reaccionaba?.... si ella no le había golpeado tan fuerte.... además que había sido un accidente...... suspiro continuando con su trabajo cuando sintió pasos afuera asustada cubrió a Sesshoumaru con una cobija...... y tomando firmemente la escoba en sus manos se acerco a la puerta ya que alguien tocaba insistentemente... 

Saki abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con varios hombres pertenecientes al reino del norte y que por mandato de Naraku, su deber era registrar todas las casas para encontrar a Inuyasha....... según parecía debían encontrarlo antes de que llegara al reino del oeste y le contara al rey Sesshoumaru lo sucedido... 

Disculpa, Mujer –dijo uno de los hombres- por orden del rey debemos registrar la casa –dijo entrando... 

¬¬ si claro, puede pasar –dijo sarcásticamente ya que esos sujetos habían entrado..- ¿quieren algo de beber? –pregunto mientras su mente maquinaba algo 

¿Quién es ese que esta durmiendo? –pregunto uno de los sujetos señalando la cama 

Ahh, es...... mi... padre –dijo rápidamente, ocultando su nerviosismo mientras servia unos vasos con agua y se los ofrecía- Esta un poco enfermo. –dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos- 

¿Qué tiene? –pregunto acercándose mas 

Tiene lepra –dijo mientras el tipo retrocedía velozmente- pero no se preocupe, según el curandero no es contagiosa –dijo mientras sonreía y agregaba- aunque no hay que fiarse mucho........ –los sujetos la miraron extrañada- ya que...... muchos de los aldeanos han presentado síntomas, incluyéndome –dijo acercándose a los tipos- algunos dicen que puede que sea el agua –replico mientras uno de los guardias escupía toda el agua que había bebido 

Vamos al parecer en esta casa no esta –dijo mientras se apresuraba a salir y sus compañeros lo seguían rápidamente 

Saki sonrió.... no sabia de donde le había surgido esa "habilidad" de ocultar la verdad........ había logrado que esos tipos se fueran y que seguramente no volverían, aunque algo le preocupaba........ 

Inuyasha entro apresuradamente a la casa había visto a lo lejos a esos tipos salir velozmente..... había pensado lo peor,...... pero cuando entro encontró a Saki sonriendo y a su hermano aun dormitando..... 

¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunto Saki acercándose y notando que Inuyasha traía en sus manos la carta de Kagome- Uyyy –dijo burlándose- veo que la leíste..... ¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunto viendo la triste expresión del joven de los cabellos plateados 

no lo se –dijo mientras su tristeza se hacia mas notoria 

INUYASHA!!!!! –se escucho un grito a las espaldas del joven príncipe 

Sesshoumaru! , que bueno que ya estés bien –dijo saludándolo pero se congelo al ver la furiosa mirada de su hermano mayor 

¿COMO DIABLOS TE FUISTE A FIJAR EN LA MUJER DE NARAKU? –grito muy molesto 

yo.... yo ... –balbució pero fue interrumpido 

TU ERES UN PRÍNCIPE!!!!..... ::mirada a Saki:: ¿COMO TE FUIETE A FIJAR EN UNA MUJER DE BAJA CLASE?.... ERES UN P-R-I-N-C-I-P-E!!!!!! 

Una vena en la sien de Saki comenzó a formarse ese sujeto no le agradaba nada, se atrevió a confundirla y a decir que ella era una mujer de baja clase...... bueno no es que ella perteneciera a alguna corte, mas bien no recordaba nada de su pasado... pero decir eso. 

Mientras Inuyasha escuchaba en silencio el sermón que su hermano le daba.... 

ERES MI HERMANO INUYASHA, ERES EL PRÍNCIPE DEL OESTE.... SI LO QUE QUERIAS ERA UN ESPOSA PORQUE NO BUSCASTE EN LAS CORTES..... ::señalando a Saki:: TUVISTE QUE ESCOGER A UNA CAMPESINA 

PLAFFFFF -- cortesía de Saki 

¬¬* ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ? INUYASHA ES LIBRE DE DECIDIR CON QUIEN CASARSE, ADEMÁS YO NO SOY UNA MUJER DE BAJA CLASE NI UNA CAMPESINA –dijo la joven deshaciéndose de su rabia- además ::calmándose:: yo no soy la mujer que supuestamente Inuyasha secuestro –dijo Saki mientras que el joven rey estaba sorprendido no solo porque esa mujer lo había abofeteado, sino que si ella no era la mujer de Naraku... entonces quien?- Yo soy Saki que por orden de la princesa Kagome del sur fui enviada a liberar a Inuyasha –dijo sonriendo- la persona a la que Inuyasha rescato y llevo a salvo a este reino es la princesa Kagome del sur, pero me temo en que hubo un pequeño malentendido y Naraku creyó que Inuyasha la había secuestrado 

ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A GOLPEARME –dijo el rey del occidente mirando furioso a la joven- YO SOY EL REY SESSHOUMARU DEL OESTE Y UNA SIMPLE MUJER NO VA A VENIR A GOLPEARME 

JA! –rió Saki- para tu información no estamos en tu reino, además deberías estar agradecido, hace un momento salve su trasero real –dijo con sarcasmo 

¿por favor podrían calmarse? –dijo Inuyasha interviniendo 

::suspirando profundamente:: Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada- me comporte de una manera indebida, le ofrezco una disculpa Rey del oeste, mi intención solo era ayudar a Inuyasha como me lo pidió la princesa Kagome –dijo Saki dejando atónito al rey- pero....... –dudo en seguir- NI CREA QUE VOY A DISCULPARME POR GOLPEARLO, PORQUE CREO QUE SE LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO!!! –dijo saliendo y dando un gran portazo... 

Inuyasha suspiro profundamente, hacia poco que conocía a Saki, pero tenia aquel particular carácter, que le recordaba mucho a alguien..... ::mirada a Sesshoumaru:: 

QUE?? –pregunto el rey de occidente 

****************** 

Kagome del sur se encontraba en su habitación en el reino del norte.... estaba muy confundida.... los acontecimientos de los últimos días la tenían muy nerviosa.... haberse enterado de que Inuyasha, era un príncipe...... era algo que no se esperaba.... eso la hizo pensar en ¿por qué Inuyasha no le contó la verdad? ....... ella tenia razones para no decirle quien era realmente....... Se sentía triste ya que en una semana se fijaría la fecha del matrimonio... eso la tenia agobiada.... se tendría que casar con Naraku.... ella no podía abandonar a su reino.... debía ir contra sus sentimientos... y casarse con ese desagradable hombre.... 

Mientras en el salón real Naraku alistaba los primeros preparativos para el banquete de compromiso.... las familias mas importantes de los reinos asistirían, sobretodo el primer ministro del Oriente..... además del Rey Oeste, ya que debía mantener buenas relaciones con el y hacer que se fijara lo antes posible en su prima Kagura...... 

De esta manera envió a muchos mensajeros por toda la tierra de Shikon a entregar las invitaciones lo antes posible, ya que una cosa era segura.... debía escoger una fecha lo antes posible, sin decir que casarse, porque de esta manera se aseguraría el reino del sur, y podría así deshacerse de los rebeldes, que aun se oponían a su mandato, de una vez por todas.... 

****************** 

La noche cayo rápidamente por toda la tierra de Shikon..... Saki, la joven de los cabellos negros, había salido muy molesta, ya que una de las cosas que mas le molestaba eran las personas que se preocupaban demasiado en la clases sociales de las personas...... no podía soportarlo para ella todos eran iguales, porque que diferenciaba a una persona de otra?...... ese rey era frívolo.... ¿cómo podía estar a cargo de un reino, si tenia aquella mentalidad?.... suspiro tratando de contenerse de volver a la casa y golpear nuevamente a ese "rey"....... cuando sintió entre los arbustos un ruido... 

???? –se sorprendió la chica- ¿quién anda ahí? 

Mientras en la casa donde se encontraba Inuyasha hablando con su hermano... sintieron un enorme grito que provenía del bosque, rápidamente salieron en dirección al grito, que de seguro pertenecía a Saki.... 

¿Saki, estas bien? –pregunto Inuyasha llegando al lado de la joven 

¿Por qué gritaste? –le interrogo Sesshoumaru 

Este es un reino libre puedo gritar cuando se me antoje –fue la respuesta de la chica 

Inuyasha la miro en forma desaprobadora. 

::bajando la mirada:: grite.... porque sentí un ruido en esos arbustos ::señalando el arbusto:: pensé que era un lobo o algo peor....... pero... ::tomando algo del suelo y acercándolo a la cara de los presentes:: ERA UNA HERMOSA GATITA!!!!! –grito haciendo saltar a Inuyasha- ::ojos grandes y brillosos:: puedo quedarme con ella? –dijo como si fuese una niña pequeña- puedo? 

Una enorme gota apareció en la frente de Inuyasha y agrego algo confundido- no veo porque no –mientras pensaba- _Saki a veces me asusta, hace poco que la conozco... pero se comporta de una "muy" extraña manera... _

Una vez de regreso a la casa..... 

Saki estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con la gatita... mientras Inuyasha aun trataba de explicarle a su hermano sus motivos.... pero el rey parecía no querer entender... 

¿Por qué eres así Sesshoumaru? –le recrimino Inuyasha por enésima vez 

El rey del Occidente guardo silencio 

Respóndeme!!! –se exaspero- Claro... como tu no puedes ser feliz....... ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme?......... ¿por qué no quieres que sea feliz y que me case con la mujer que amo?....... 

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada... continuo con su expresión seria, ignorando a su hermano 

Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no seas feliz..... –dijo haciendo que Sesshoumaru lo viese a la cara con una expresión de "_que quieres decir" _– me refiero a que tu prometida se escapara días antes del matrimonio –la expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se torno mas seria de lo habitual y camino hacia la ventana quedándose de pie e inmóvil 

Inuyasha suspiro.... sabia que había metido la pata... ahora si que Sesshoumaru no le ayudaría.... triste se volteo encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Saki... 

¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro? –le dijo en voz baja... 

Nada es demasiado duro para el rey del hielo -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven 

Saki suspiro profundamente no podía creer la reacción de los hermanos del oeste... parecía como si se odiaban..... 

Oye Saki –dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio- ¿cómo piensas ponerle a la gatita? –pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la neko 

Mmm –pensó Saki.... cuando de repente un recuerdo fugaz cruzo su mente...... 

_***Recuerdo furtivo*** _

Me gusto mucho el regalo, papá –dijo una nena de 4 o 5 años acariciando a un pequeño gatito blanco-

_¿cómo piensas ponerle? –pregunto el padre de la niña _

_la llamare Kirara –dijo sonrientemente- _

_¿Kirara?....... Es un lindo nombre –dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña _

_Gracias papá –dijo abrazándolo con fuerzas- te quiero mucho- dijo _

_***Fin del recuerdo furtivo*** _

¿Saki? ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Sesshoumaru a la joven que permanecía inmóvil sumida en el vacío 

Ehhh? –pregunto volviendo en si y encontrándose a los hermanos de cabello plateado, que la miraban con una cara de preocupación- ::cara roja por la cercanía de los chicos:: ^/////^ estoy bien no se preocupen, es solo que..... recordé algo de mi pasado 

¿estas segura de que estas bien? –insistió Inuyasha- te pusiste pálida y murmurabas algo inentendible 

no si ya estoy bien ::parándose y tratando de cambiar el tema:: Y... ya se pusieron de acuerdo....¿salvaran a Kagome? –dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru quien se volteo volviendo a su particular postura......Saki suspiro observando a Inuyasha bajar la mirada le dijo- No te desanimes..... yo te ayudare...... 

si?.... pero como... ni siquiera tengo mi espada –dijo aun triste 

ahh por eso no hay problema... mañana iré al pueblo y comprare una espada para ti..... además según he escuchado hay muchos rebeldes que quieres destronar a Naraku –dijo sonriendo y tratado se subirle el animo al joven príncipe... 

¿comprar? ... pero si no tenemos dinero –dijo mientras se ponía de pie 

ves ese cofre –dijo señalando algo que se encontraba en un rincón- lo encontré mientras aseaba la casa –replico mientras con todas sus fuerzas arrastraba el cofre al centro de la casa- ::abriéndolo:: Debe pertenecer a algún grupo de ladrones, mira esta llena de dinero –dijo metiendo la mano- ves –dijo alegre, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que algo le caminaba en la mano- AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY –grito sacudiendo la mano rápidamente- una araña, una araña –grito presa del pánico, para luego caer desmayada- x_x 

Inuyasha suspiro con un gesto divertido en el rostro aquella joven, Saki, le divertía muchísimo, no le temía al genio de Sesshoumaru, ni a los guardias, ni siquiera al mismísimo Naraku, pero a una araña eso era algo de lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado que la joven le tuviera miedo.... pero porque? 

A la mañana siguiente Saki se levanto muy temprano y se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar a Inuyasha y su hermano en la casa, además que los caballos seguían en su lugar, eso significaba que no habían ido muy lejos, así se dispuso a tomar el dinero colocándolo en una bolsa de cuero con mucho cuidado, no iba a ser que le apareciera otra araña.... 

Así se dispuso a salir y tomar su caballo, pero noto el caballo del rey del occidente, era un hermoso animal, así decidió tomarlo y salir, ya que no pensó que le molestaría al joven rey.... 

***de camino por el bosque*** 

Uyy –dijo Saki observando el camino- este lugar es propicio para los asaltos, pueda ser que no me encuentre con alguien –dijo antes de ordenar que el caballo avanzara nuevamente 

***entre unos arbustos*** 

Estas seguro de que esto es lo correcto –se escucho cuchichear a dos personas 

Por supuesto mi querida señorita –se escucho la voz libidinosa de alguien 

Pero esto se llama robar, Miroku –dijo la joven 

Mi bella señorita Sango, lo hacemos por una buena causa –dijo mientras su mano se acercaba al trasero de la joven 

PLAFF se escucho entre los arbustos 

??? –se detuvo Saki- ¿Disculpen? Sucede algo? –pregunto mientras Miroku y una no muy convencida Sango saltaban a la orilla del camino 

Señorita, le ruego que nos entregue todas sus cosas de valor, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a usar la fuerza 

Eh? –se sorprendió Saki- ¿fuerza? De que hablan? –dijo un poco confundida- no me digan que son ladrones? 

Si lo somos –dijo Miroku con mucho orgullo 

JAJAJAJAJAJA –rió Saki porque no podía creerlo, por lo general los ladrones andaban armados y se movilizaban a caballo, además que siempre andaban sucios y andrajosos 

Sango suspiro, sabia que ese no era un buen plan...... 

::sacando la espada:: usted se lo busco señorita –dijo Miroku amenazándola con la pesada espada 

¿oye Miroku de donde sacaste eso? –le interrogó Sango- 

pues.....–dudo en contarle 

La sacaste de mi habitación!!! , pero si yo la había escondido en el baúl donde guardo mi ropa interior –dijo una muy enojada Sango 

::gota gigante:: 

HOMBRE LIBIDINOSO!!!!!!! ¿¡QUE HACIAS HURGANDO ENTRE MIS COSAS? –le pregunto una muy enojada Sango a un ¿asustado? Miroku 

Pues...no se enfade mi bella señorita...... yo..... vi cuando usted guardo la espada de Inuyasha entre sus cosas..... no es que yo haya querido hurgar sus cosas –respondió con nerviosismo 

¿¡QUE!? –pregunto una sofocada Sango- ¿me quieres decir que estabas espiando?... entonces me viste mientras me cambiaba de ropa ::vena gigante:: 

Disculpen..... -pregunto una confundida Saki- oí que usted dijo Inuyasha? –dijo mientras Miroku y Sango la observaban- le conocen? 

***Esa noche*** 

Por favor Sesshoumaru cálmate –dijo Inuyasha tratando de contener a su muy enojado hermano 

¿quieres que me calme? –dijo enfadándose mas- esa mujer nos robo!!!!! –le grito- nunca pensé que no la conocías....... ESA MUJER ERA UNA LADRONA!!!!!!!!! 

¿A quien llamas ladrona? –dijo Saki muy molesta ya que ese tipo la estaba insultando 

¿D"NDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO MUJER? –le grito el joven monarca del oeste sujetando a Saki por los hombros y jaloneándola 

_ SUÉLTAME!!!! Me estas haciendo daño –dijo tratando de liberarse 

Sesshoumaru, suéltala –dijo Inuyasha interviniendo- creo que la estas lastimando 

DIME DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO??? ¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS TOMASTE MI CABALLO? –le grito muy molesto 

::lagrimas:: suéltame por favor –suplico sumida en llanto- 

Sesshoumaru estaba preso de su ira, pero se detuvo al ver que algo que Saki llevaba cayo lentamente en el suelo 

Saki quien ya estaba libre cayo de rodillas al suelo recogiendo su preciado medallón que había caído debido a la "sacudida" que el monarca del oeste le había dado a la joven... 

Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Saki lo detuvo 

Nunca......nunca mas....::mirada asesina:: VUELVAS A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA!!!!!! ME OISTE –dijo levantándose del suelo y saliendo de la casa sin un rumbo aparente 

Porque hiciste eso Sesshoumaru? –le interrogo Inuyasha 

Yo...... –murmuro viniendo a su mente un recuerdo reprimido 

_***Flash Back*** _

_Entonces saluda a Inubaka de mi parte –dijo riendo lo que provoco que el también riera, esa niña parecía tener algo... algo que no podía descifrar.... sus ojos eran muy brillantes y parecía no conocer la tristeza...... _

_Oye y ¿como te llamas? –le dijo el niño quien recién había parado de reír _

_Mi nombre es ....... –dijo la niña pero el pareció no escucharlo _

_Oye que es eso que tienes ahí –dijo señalando un extraño objeto _

_Es un medallón..... –dijo enseñándoselo de cerca- mi abuelita me lo obsequio, ella dijo que era un símbolo de mi familia y que se ha pasado de generación en generación –dijo sonriendo- _

_Ohh –dijo observándolo de cerca _

_***Fin del Flash Back*** _

Que fue aquello? Pensó el joven monarca del reino del occidente, acaso esa mujer tenia algo que ver con la niña de sus recuerdos?, sería mera coincidencia lo del medallón o acaso ella era la nena a la cual el conoció cuando era solo un niño? 

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola Después de mas de un mes sin poder escribir ni actualizar T___T por fin regrese ^O^.... aunque este capitulo me quedo algo ¿raro? Espero que les agrade..... aun no se cuando pueda escribir y publicar otro capitulo (razón: estoy lejos de mi casa de lunes a viernes por motivos de estudios y no tengo Pc T__T). Así que los dejo con este, ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva, mensaje de motivación a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com o dejen un Reviews ya que con eso harían muy feliz a la miko de la cabellera plateada ^^ 

PD: Muchas gracias a todas la personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer el fic T___T y han dejado Reviews (eso me hace muy feliz) y lean mi otro fic "La verdad sobre la Shikon no Tama" 

Bye Besos Midoriko la Miko 

Ahh y no olviden: 

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Amistad, entrenamiento, el final de un s...

** La Tierra de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 8: _ "Amistad,.... entrenamiento,..... el final de un sentimiento"_**

****

Saki estaba aun muy molesta, la noche anterior el rey Sesshoumaru había reaccionado de mala forma, ella solo trataba de ayudar, pero no pensó que le molestaría tanto que tomase su caballo, esa noche ella no regreso a la casa, tuvo miedo.... nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma, bueno no lo recordaba...... Tenia ganas de llorar.... quería volver a su prisión de cristal y quedarse allí, sin saber porque, por lo menos no sentiría nada.....

El rey Sesshoumaru por su parte, no se sentía muy bien, la forma en que había reaccionado, no lo tenia muy complacido, se había comportado de una manera poco digna..... aquella joven, Saki, le preocupada muchísimo, parecía no temerle, le decía todo lo que pensaba, además que ese medallón que tenia era idéntico al de la niña que le ayudo cuando él había huido de su casa..... 

Aun no comprendía el porque se había enfadado ¿por qué la muchacha se había ido?.... al parecer temía que todas las personas que por alguna razón el les tenia simpatía se alejaran de él..... todo esto era secuela de su fallido matrimonio...... la princesa del Este, era su prometida y hace exactamente 6 años había desaparecido, no es que el quisiera casarse, ni siquiera la conocía, pero se sentía feliz de casarse con una mujer que tuviera esas cualidades que la mayoría de las personas de la realeza carecían....la compasión y el amor por todos los seres vivientes..

Inuyasha se encontraba entrenando, lo ocurrido esa noche lo tenia muy preocupado... de que forma podría salvar a Kagome.... su hermano Sesshoumaru no lo ayudaría.... pero y Saki?.... lo mas probable era que no volvería..... suspiro continuando con su entrenamiento....

El rey Sesshoumaru, quien acababa de salir de la casa observada a su hermano, preguntándose... ¿qué forma era esa de mover la espada?..... cuando iba hablar la voz de alguien lo desconcertó.....

Inubaka!!! ¿Qué forma es esa de agitar la espada? –dijo una voz a las espaldas de los hijos del fallecido rey Inutaisho

Inuyasha se dio vuelta lentamente con una enorme vena en la sien, ya que esa persona se había atrevido a llamarle "Inubaka" ese era un apodo que su hermano Sesshoumaru le había dado cuando eran niños...

¿Saki? – se sorprendió al encontrarse con la joven que sonreía como si nada hubiese sucedido

¿a quién esperabas? ¿a la princesa Midoriko? –se burlo la joven guiñándole un ojo

no es solo que... me sorprende verte... de regreso –dijo sonriéndole

no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente –dijo sonriendo- te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a rescatar a Kagome,... y lo voy a cumplir... –dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía al ver a Sesshoumaru- pero Inuyasha... ¿qué forma era esa de agitar la espada?... el movimiento de la espada debe ser como pinceladas sobre un mural, no como si estuvieras agitando un plumero.... –dijo mientras Inuyasha la observaba sin entender

::Sacando su espada:: Me refiero a que si sujetas de esa forma tu espada, será mas fácil para tu rival arrebatártela.... –dijo abalanzándose y de un golpe hizo que la espada de Inuyasha cayera- Es una excelente espada, pero por el tamaño y el peso... es un poco difícil de manejar –dijo Saki levantándola del suelo y entregándosela a su dueño...

¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre espadas? –le pregunto Sesshoumaru acercándose 

yo...... –murmuro la joven- no lo recuerdo....... yo desconozco todo lo referente a mi pasado –dijo mientras su mente se invadía de otro recuerdo furtivo.....

***_recuerdo***_

_Eso estuvo muy bien! –se escucho la voz de un hombre- su padre se sentirá muy orgulloso de su avance_

_Si –dijo la niña de unos 8 años- cuando mi padre regrese de la guerra, le mostrare cuan buena me he vuelto, y le pediré que para la próxima batalla me deje luchar a su lado _

_***Fin recuerdo***_

Saki?... Saki estas bien? –pregunto Inuyasha a una confundida Saki que venia despertando 

¿dónde estoy? –dijo la joven tomándose la cabeza

Te desmayaste –le informo el joven príncipe- eso fue en la mañana y recién ahora reaccionaste –dijo señalándole la ventana

Es de noche! –dijo sin poder creerlo

Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, se acerco sentando en una silla al lado de Saki..... Inuyasha capto que sobraba allí y disimuladamente salió, dejándolos solos

Yo..... quería decirte que no me comporte de una forma muy correcta ayer –dijo el rey Sesshoumaru, pero Saki lo interrumpió....

No se preocupe su majestad –dijo sonriendo- yo fui la que cometió el error de salir sin avisarles, de tomar su caballo sin su autorización, y de tardarme tanto en regresar

::silencio::

Entonces.... –murmuro Saki tratando de romper el hielo- ¿Amigos? –dijo estirando la mano en gesto amistoso, pero Sesshoumaru parecía no reaccionar ante lo dicho por la joven, aun meditaba acerca de que relación existía entre Saki y la niña de sus recuerdos- lo siento –dijo Saki bajando la mano- olvidaba que un rey no puede ser amiga de una campesina de baja clase como yo- dijo bajando la mirada, pero se congelo al sentir la cálida mano del rey del oeste sobre la suya

No digas eso, por supuesto que podemos ser amigos –dijo sonriéndole lo que provoco que se sonrojara un poco.....

***días después***

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Saki hablara amistosamente con Sesshoumaru..... ella se había atrevido a confesarle la "extraña" forma en que conoció a la princesa Kagome...... Al día siguiente de eso el monarca del Oeste había tenido que regresar a su reino.... y Saki junto a Inuyasha trataban de idear un perfecto plan para rescatar a Kagome, y también de entrenar para la batalla que se aproximaría, la cual era inminente......

Muy bien Inuyasha has progresado mucho –dijo Saki muy feliz de que sus lecciones estuvieran dando frutos- ahora queda pensar como le haremos para entrar al castillo de Naraku....

::sonidos de caballos::

Saki es mejor que entres a la casa –le ordenó Inuyasha, haciéndole entender de que se enfrentaría solo a lo que se aproximaba

No, señor –dijo Saki en tono burlesco- yo aquí me quedo, eso que viene no son caballos ordinarios –dijo mientras Inuyasha la miraba desconcertado- Han de pertenecer a un gran ejercito, tal vez al ejercito negro –dijo temiendo lo peor

En unos pocos segundos fueron rodeados por muchos soldados, quienes desmontando rodearon y arrodillaron ante unos confundidos Inuyasha y Saki 

::en voz baja a Inuyasha:: Oye Inuyasha, ¿sabes que rayos esta pasando? –pregunto muy confundida

La respuesta acudió de inmediato..... un elegante carruaje se detuvo a poca distancia de donde se encontraban... los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a......

SESSHOUMARU???? –se sorprendieron Saki e Inuyasha 

***Esa noche***

Y... ¿Qué lo trajo por aquí, su majestad? –pregunto Saki sonriendo

::suspiro:: pues....... –dudo en decir, así que saco una especie de papel, que Saki leyó en silencio...

Entiendo –dijo entristeciendo 

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Inuyasha tomando el papel y leyéndolo en voz baja- MALDICION!!!!!!!!! –se enojo apretando lo puños

no pierdas las esperanzas Inuyasha –dijo Saki calmando al joven- aun podemos salvarla, esa invitación es para el compromiso, si solo pudiéramos entrar al castillo ese día... podríamos salvarle! –dijo sonriendo 

En eso entro yo –dijo Sesshoumaru 

??? –se sorprendió Inuyasha- me ayudaras?

::mirando a Saki:: si.... eres mi hermano Inuyasha..... y aunque no me agrade la idea de una guerra, mi deber es ayudarte –dijo el monarca del occidente colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano

que bien! –se alegro Saki- pero...... como entraran al castillo?

Entraran? –pregunto Sesshoumaru lo que pareció desconcertar a la joven- querrás decir "entraremos" tu nos acompañaras.... como rey debo asistir a ese banquete y ustedes dos me acompañaran.....

Ja! –rió Saki- yo? En un banquete de nobles? ...... ni siquiera se como comportarme entre campesinos....además ::viéndose la ropa:: para lo único que serviría en ese lugar sería para limpiar después del banquete –continuo riendo

******************

Los preparativos del banquete de compromiso habían iniciado hace ya bastante tiempo, ya que debía ser una velada perfecta..... las personas mas importantes de toda la tierra de Shikon asistirían...... 

Mientras la princesa Kagome no se encontraba muy feliz, después de todo... ella no quería a Naraku.... ni siquiera ese sujeto se había tomado la molestia de conocerla..... aunque de nada hubiese valido ya que su corazón tenia dueño....... a pesar de que la fecha de su boda seria en menos de un día, aunque no volviese a verle.. siempre lo tendría muy adentro de su corazón.....

Mientras en el salón principal del castillo del norte

Rey Naraku, todo se encuentra listo para mañana –dijo uno de los organizadores del banquete- los músicos llegaran en la mañana... 

En el rostro del rey se vislumbro una sonrisa maligna- cuantas confirmaciones se han recibido –pregunto el rey 

Todas –dijo conforme por su trabajo- al parecer su compromiso y matrimonio van a ser el evento del año 

¿y el rey Sesshoumaru? –pregunto planeando algo

Por supuesto..... él fue el primero en confirmar –dijo mientras Naraku pensaba en un plan para unir al rey del oeste con su prima Kagura, pero el organizador agregó- él y su hermano... el príncipe Inuyasha

La sonrisa de Naraku se congelo...... a su banquete de compromiso asistiría Inuyasha, el mismo que el había encerrado en los calabozos.... y esto le traería algunas complicaciones a su maligno plan 

******************

El día del compromiso había llegado... y la princesa del sur estaba mas triste que en todos los días que llevaba en ese lugar.... así lo notaron las jóvenes que la ayudaban con su vestido...... ellas no desconocían los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven princesa.... pero nada se podía hacer... el rey Naraku era un ser despreciable que siempre lograba sus propósitos... y nada ni nadie podría impedir que ese matrimonio se realizara.....

Este vestido le queda muy bien, princesa Kagome –dijo la mas joven de las mujeres

Es cierto –agrego otra- usted será la mas bonita del banquete

Pero la princesa parecía no oír lo que las jóvenes le decían.... estaba sumida en sus pensamientos..... 

Niñas, es mejor que salgan –dijo la mas anciana- la princesa necesita descansar.... esta noche será inolvidable, las personas mas importantes de toda la tierra de Shikon asistirán –dijo mirando a la joven- usted debería lucir feliz, princesa Kagome...... es el banquete de compromiso-

La joven sólo vislumbro una triste sonrisa.... cuan inolvidable seria esa noche.... si solo se acordaría el final del pacto realizado entre los antiguos reyes.... sin su propio consentimiento, sin tomar en importancia sus verdaderos sentimientos...... después de eso ya no habría marcha atrás..... ese seria el final..... su final... el final del sentimiento que tenia hacia....... Inuyasha......

**Notas de la Autora: ** Hola a todos lo que se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic, espero que este quedando bien ^^..... ahora tendran que esperar un tiempecito (a menos que termine el cap. que estoy haciendo)..... La próximas semanas están llenas de pruebas (Calculo2, Derecho, Sociología, comp. Orgazl, economía T____T) así que yo creo que la primera semana de mayo le tendré una gran sorpresa ^^...

bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo........ comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas y todo eso dejen un Review y si quieren escríbanme a la_miko_midoriko@hotmail.com

Bye! besos la Miko Midoriko ^^ (o sea Yop ^^U)

**Dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. La noche de compromiso

**Capitulo 9: ****_"La noche de compromiso"_**

Los carruajes de las personas mas importantes de la tierra de Shikon habían llegado esa noche al compromiso..... 

El rey Sesshoumaru fue el primero en bajar de su carruaje ayudando a Saki con mucho cuidado..... 

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Saki al ver que Sesshoumaru la miraba de una extraña forma- ::bajando la mirada:: me veo ridícula, ¿cierto? –pregunto algo triste

No es eso –agrego el rey rápidamente- es que..... –él rey del oeste no encontraba palabras para expresar cuanto había cambiado Saki...... no las había encontrado en el momento que la vio por primera vez vestida así, ni mucho menos ahora......

_Flash Back_

_Saki? __Te falta mucho? –pregunto un impaciente Inuyasha ya que Saki llevaba como una hora dentro de la casa, cambiándose ropa- ::a Sesshoumaru:: ¿Qué clase de vestido le trajiste?.... talvez no sabe como ponérselo –dijo riéndose en silencio_

_YA TE ESCUCHE INUYASHA!!! –grito muy molesta Saki desde el interior de la casa..._

_Estas lista? –pregunto Sesshoumaru _

_Ehhh... bueno... si –dijo desde adentro_

_Y por que no sales? –le pregunto Inuyasha_

_Es que....... se van a reír de mi –dijo con la voz entre cortada_

_Vamos, Sal de ahí Saki –dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Jaken, su primer ministro, el cual le había insistido que llevara aunque fuera una sirvienta para que ayudase a la joven...._

_Esta bien –había dicho la joven antes de abrir la puerta.....- ::silencio:: .............. tan mal me veo que se quedan callados –dijo mientras veia a unos asombrados Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru_

_Ambos jóvenes se imaginaron que al salir Saki luciría de forma peculiar..... que el vestido no le quedaría muy bien, por la forma en que la joven se negaba a salir..... pero quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta.... Saki lucia un hermoso vestido color blanquecino con unos encajes de color celeste..... los cuales le daban un pálido color cielo según la intensidad de la luz.... no parecía que fuese una campesina...parecía como si fuese de una familia de nobles..... parecía como si perteneciera a la realeza mas opulenta de todos los reinos.... parecía como si fuese una princesa _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Vamos Sesshoumaru! –se exasperó Inuyasha- que tanto esperas para entrar?

Es hora de que entremos –le dijo Saki comenzando a caminar detrás de Inuyasha. Pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo sujetándola suavemente del brazo

Espera –le dijo a lo que Saki obedeció- quiero que tengas esto –le dijo colocándole una especie de cadena a modo de tiara- perteneció a mi madre.... pero quiero que tu la lleves 

Pero... yo no puedo.... –dijo antes que él le colocara un dedo sobre los labios

Vamos es hora de entrar –dijo ofreciéndole que le tomara del brazo

En el salón real

Oh, que fiesta tan linda, Naraku –dijo Kagura quien estaba al lado de su primo, quien estaba en el balcón observando todo lo que pasaba en el salón principal

Naraku no respondió estaba sumido en su plan.....

AYYYY TT, mira eso Naraku –dijo Kagura 

¿Qué? –pregunto Naraku saliendo de su trance por el grito histérico de su prima

Mira... ese es Sesshoumaru!!!! Y viene.... tomado del brazo de una MUJER!!!!! -se exalt

::mirando a los recien llegado:: Mmm, también viene Inuyasha –dijo sonriendo malignamente

en el salón 

así que en esto, utilizan el dinero de los impuestos –dijo Saki observando todo- mientras la gente muere de hambre, estos sujetos celebran grandes banquetes –dijo entristeciendo

¿Dónde esta Kagome? –pregunto Inuyasha buscándola por todos lados

No te impacientes, Inuyasha –dijo Saki sonriéndole- ella es la festejada, ya luego la veras 

Si –dijo tristemente 

La música comenzó a sonar y los invitados comenzaron a bailar....

Srta. Saki... me concedería esta pieza –dijo el rey Sesshoumaru estirando la mano y haciendo una leve reverencia

??? –se asombro- Bailar?....yo? –quedo la joven- pero si yo no se....... -no alcanzo a terminar, ya se encontraba en la mitad de la pista 

Así que no sabias bailar? –dijo el rey 

Bueno... la verdad es que no lo recordaba, si te paso a pisar, por favor discúlpame –dijo riendo 

::silencio::

Saki... yo quería decirte que..... te ves muy bonita así –dijo sonriendo

Ehh? ::cara roja:: Gracias 

También quería decirte..... que cuando.... todo esto acabe.... quiero que vengas conmigo al reino del oeste –dijo mirándola a los ojos

Yo.... –murmuro la joven- yo......

::sonido de trompetas:: con ustedes el Rey Naraku –fue anunciada la llegada del anfitrión

Todos sean bienvenidos a mi banquete de compromiso..... –dijo Naraku- ahora quiero presentarles a mi prometida y futura esposa Kagome del Sur –dijo mientras la joven hacia su aparición 

Kagome –murmuro en voz baja Inuyasha 

_Inuyasha!!!_ –pensó la joven Kagome al ver al joven príncipe

Sucede algo, Kagome –pregunto Naraku al ver la expresión de asombro de la joven

No pasa nada –dijo tratando de desviar la mirada para que no notara que veía al príncipe del oeste

::a los invitados:: Por favor, podéis continuar –dijo haciendo que los músicos volvieran a tocar

Naraku! –grito su prima a su espalda haciéndole perder la majestuosidad 

¿qué demonios quieres Kagura? –replicó enojado por la interrupción

Kagome los escuchaba y observaba 

Naraku, tu sabes que yo siempre te he ayudado en todo, y que eres mi primo favorito y que....

Ve al grano –dijo aun mas molesto

Baila con la mujer esa que vino con el rey del oeste.... para que así él baile conmigo –dijo juntando las manos a modo de suplica

en el salón 

No te desanimes –dijo Saki llegando al lado de Inuyasha- todo saldrá bien!

Rey Sesshoumaru no nos va a presentar a su acompañante –escucho a sus espaldas el rey de occidente

Al voltearse el rey Sesshoumaru se encontró con sus antiguos "amigos" esos sujetos que asistían a sus banquetes y reuniones 

Les presento a la hija del Duque Ryuukossei de Oriente, Lady Saki –dijo presentándola, pero Saki lo miro en forma desaprobadora 

::tomando la mano de Saki:: señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo? –dijo uno de los tipos invitando a la joven

no con él no –agrego otro- baile conmigo yo soy un mejor bailarín –dijo empujando al otro sujeto. Saki tenia una enorme gota en la nuca... y cuando iba a pronunciar palabra los sujetos se atemorizaron y se marcharon al observar la furiosa mirada del rey del oeste..

::acercándose a Saki:: ¿por qué no le dijiste no? –pregunto un poco enfadado el rey

¿Por qué dijiste que era la hija de un duque? ¿qué acaso te avergüenza que no pertenezca a la realeza? ¿o crees que no soy digna de asistir a un banquete como este siendo una campesina? –dijo molesta observándolo fijamente- realmente creí que habías cambiado... pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo rey frívolo...

::silencio::

Yo....-murmuro el rey pero fue interrumpido.

Rey Sesshoumaru es un gran honor para mi que haya asistido a mi banquete de compromiso –dijo el rey Naraku acercándose seguido de su prima y de su prometida... –príncipe Inuyasha os pido disculpas por el malentendido que ocurrió espero que todo eso quede en el pasado, lo único importante es que "MI" futura esposa esta bien –replico observando al joven y sonriendo malignamente

Señorita –dijo refiriéndose a Saki quien cortésmente le respondió con una reverencia- le gustaría bailar conmigo... bueno si no le molesta rey Sesshoumaru 

Será un honor bailar con usted su majestad –dijo Saki tomando la mano del rey- Pero.... :.sonrisa maliciosa:: espero que a usted no le moleste que mi amigo, el príncipe Inuyasha baile con su prometida 

No hay ningún problema –dijo partiendo a la pista

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente hacia la princesa y tomando suavemente su mano comenzaron a bailar. La música era apacible, los acordes consonaban como el canto de las aves en primavera. 

Inuyasha no podía quitar sus ojos de los de la princesa y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse... hubo un silencio, un leve silencio... 

Es bueno verte bien –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

Lo mismo digo... me preocupe mucho cuando te llevaron a los calabozos –dijo entristeciendo

Gracias a Saki estoy bien... –dijo recordando la extraña forma en que le había rescatado

Y como esta ella? –pregunto la princesa del sur

Esta muy bien -dijo sonriendo- ahora mismo esta bailando con Naraku

Ehhh? -Se sorprendió- Aquella señorita era Saki O.o –dijo aun sin poder creerlo

Ella ha sido de mucho ayuda en este tiempo, incluso estamos ideando un plan para rescatarte –dijo, pero la joven lo hizo guardar silencio- Kagome yo..... 

No es bueno hablar aquí –dijo interrumpiéndolo- alguien podría oírnos y nos meteríamos en un gran peligro

Entonces nos vemos en 10 minutos en el jardín del ala norte –dijo sonriendo- tengo algo muy importante que decirte..... 

Inuyasha... murmuro la joven la música se detuvo y el joven príncipe haciéndole una reverencia a la joven beso suavemente su mano

en otro lado del salón

Baila usted muy bien señorita Saki –dijo el rey Naraku haciéndole una reverencia- pero me extraña no haberla visto antes....

::gota gigante:: -- de Saki

ehh, pues vera.....

Su majestad –fue interrumpido- lo buscan urgente –dijo su primer oficial

Discúlpeme, mis invitados reclaman mi presencia –dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose

Uff por un momento pensé que me descubriría –pensó la joven con una enorme gota- ::viendo a su alrededor:: - donde andará Sesshoumaru?... bueno iré a dar una vuelta por ahí –se dijo comenzando a caminar 

::en un rincón del salón:: De donde saldría esa jovencita? –se pregunto un anciano viendo a Saki desde lejos

diez minutos después en los jardines

Inuyasha?.... donde estas? –replico la joven princesa buscándolo en los jardines 

Aquí estoy –grito saltando de entre los rosales-

Ayy –casi grito la joven 

:.riéndose:: toma –dijo entregándole una rosa que había cortado

gracias, pero no debiste , mira tus manos –dijo tomándolas- te pinchaste con las espinas 

no te preocupes, no es nada –dijo tomándole las manos y viéndola fijamente- yo..... en el salón..... hace un rato quería decirte.... que ...

Kagome lo observaba fijo 

quería decirte que te amo –dijo esperando la reacción de la joven

::silencio::

::bajando la mirada:: yo... no puedo –dijo soltándose y caminado unos metros mas allá- yo siento lo mismo, pero no puedo, no puedo!, mi deber como princesa es velar por el bienestar de mi pueblo y si no me caso con Naraku, mi pueblo estará en peligro.....

Kagome........ 

En el castillo

Oh, pero que pinturas mas horrendas –decía Saki mientras recorría los pasillos del castillos- esta gente tiene un extraño gusto en las pinturas –dijo mientras se detenía frente a una en la cual había un anciano de rostro maligno- que tipo mas feo.... me recuerda a alguien, me pregunto ¿quién será?

Ese es el rey Onigumo –le informo alguien a sus espaldas

Parece que es el rey mas feo que ha existido –rió la joven, pero su risa se corto en seco dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que alguien a quien no conocía estaba detrás suyo- ::volteándose lentamente::

Buenas noches señorita, usted tiene razón al decir, ese hombre Onigumo aparte de ser un sujeto poco agraciado, era un ser despiadado –dijo un anciano de grandes ojos

Saki estaba a punto de salir corriendo

Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿es usted la hija del duque Ryuukossei?

Bueno yo... –murmuro Saki 

Porque que yo sepa el Duque murió sin dejar descendencia -dijo mirándola fijamente

Saki sudaba en frío, ese hombre la había descubierto, bueno al parecer Sesshoumaru no era muy bueno para mentir 

Bueno yo..... en realidad no..... quise mentir... pero el rey Sesshoumaru....

No se preocupe señorita, la mayoría de las personas en este banquete desconocen que el duque Ryuukossei murió sin dejar descendencia..... Mi nombre es Totousai, soy el primer ministro del oriente, y mi deber como regidor es saber todo lo de las familias pertenecientes a la corte, pero ¿podría decirme quien es en realidad? –dijo mirándola con curiosidad

::bajando la mirada:: en verdad no quisiera mentirle señor –dijo Saki ya que en realidad ese hombre le recordaba a alguien muy querido- pero.... realmente no se quien soy.... pero me dicen Saki

¿no lo sabe? Mmm- pensó el anciano- sabe usted me recuerda a una joven que conocí hace tiempo, pero no creo que sea usted ya que ella debe tener 27 años.... y usted aparenta tener 20 o algo así....

yo... cuando desperté, estaba encerrada en una prisión de cristal, la princesa del sur me saco de allí, ni siquiera sabia mi nombre, pero.... ::mostrándole el medallón:: esto era lo único que tenia, se que es muy importante pero no se porque 

::abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada:: EL MEDALLON DE LA FAMILIA DE SAKI!!!!!!!! –chillo el anciano

en otro lado del castillo

A que has venido Tsubaki, tus negocios con mi padre acabaron hace ya bastantes años –dijo mirando despectivamente a la anciana

Solo vengo a prevenirte –dijo en tono seco- el hechizo del cristal se ha roto, que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

¿hechizo del cristal? –pregunto confundido

¿qué ya lo olvidaste? -dijo sorprendida- el cristal en donde se encuentra esa mujer, la del reino de oriente, si ella escapo tu reinado podría llegar a su fin

¿mujer del cristal? –pensó el rey, levantándose de golpe corrió detrás del trono, abriendo el pasadizo encontró solo un libro- ::apretando el libro con fuerza::

no hagas eso!!! –le grito la vieja- si lo rompes ya no podrás encerrarla de nuevo

VIEJA ESTUPIDA!!! –le grito- ¿cómo crees que podremos atraparla?... debe haber escapado hace meses, quizás años, ya debe estar muy lejos

No lo creo –sonrió la mujer- ella se encuentra aquí, en tu castillo 

¿qué dices? –pregunto confundido

Aquella joven, la que llego con el rey del oeste –dijo la vieja-

En los jardines

Kagome se encontraba de espaldas a Inuyasha y gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro...

No temas –le dijo Inuyasha abrazándola tiernamente por la espalda- no permitiré que te cases con Naraku, yo te rescatare y protegeré a ti y a tu reino... pero dime algo.... ¿qué sientes por mi?

::silencio::

Yo también te amo Inuyasha –murmuro la joven volteándose y encontrándose con el joven de los cabellos plateados

El tiempo se detuvo y suavemente sus labios se tocaron, ¿cuánto duro el beso? No lo sabían...... un gran estruendo hizo que se separan y vieran a su alrededor 

Príncipe Inuyasha!!! Así que le gusta verse con las prometidas de otros en los jardines? –dijo Naraku apareciendo con algunos de sus oficiales del ejercito

::poniéndose delante de Kagome:: 

No debería hacer eso –dijo Naraku-

¿qué sucede aquí? –dijo apareciendo el Rey del oeste-

Sesshoumaru, debería controlar mas a su hermano –dijo sonriendo malignamente

Naraku, usted no es quien para decirme como debe comportarse mi hermano –dijo acercándose

Kagome –dijo Naraku llamando a la joven- por estar aquí afuera, te perdiste el aviso, nuestra boda se realizará en un mes –dijo tomando la mano de la joven- Rey Sesshoumaru, lamento informarle que usted y su hermano no están invitados, pues vera que con este incidente no puedo arriesgarme a que su hermano haga algo en contra mía...... –dijo excusándose- Bankotsu lleva a Kagome a su habitación

Si señor –dijo el oficial- acompáñeme Princesa...

Ah, lo olvidaba, tendré que pedirles que se retiren, ya que no son bienvenidos –dijo volteándose para entrar

MALDITO BASTARDO!!!! –le grito Inuyasha

Inuyasha guarda silencio –dijo molesto Sesshoumaru

¿dijo algo, príncipe Inuyasha? –pregunto volteando y viéndolo malignamente

ah, otra cosa, su bella acompañante, la señorita Saki, volverá al lugar de donde no debió salir nunca –dijo riendo

¿¡QUE?! –se sorprendió el rey del occidente

Por favor –dijo refiriéndose a sus guardias- acompañen a los señores a la salida 

Si su majestad –dijeron obedeciendo

No! –murmuro Saki que se encontraba observando todo desde el castillo- no puede ser, ya me descubrió, me hará regresar a ese cristal -dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro..

No se preocupe Señorita –dijo el anciano Totousai quien también observaba todo atónitamente- usted es la ultima descendiente de la familia de Saki y mi deber desde ahora será llevarla con bien al reino del oriente....

****

****

**Notas de la Autora: **Perdonen por demorarme tanto es que estas semanas han sido un poco agitadas (por suerte no me ha ido tan mal en las pruebas)..... espero que le guste este capitulo me quedo como extraño, se me acabo la inspiración en la mitad de este capitulo, luego me regreso para terminar acabándose de nuevo... los siguientes capítulos no se cuando los suba o escriba (quedan como 2 o 3). Tengo todo el final pensado, pero de ahí a que me anime a escribir hay un gran trecho, Así que hagan lo posible para animarme.... dejen reviews, manden correos (lamikomidorikohotmail.com) y cooperaran para que escriba pronto los capítulos que faltan... 

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo criticas, sugerencias, opiniones déjenme un review

.... nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo!

Bye Besos Midoriko!

**No olviden los Review!!!!!**


	10. Recuerdos del pasado comienza la batalla

**La Tierra de Shikon.**

**Capitulo 10: _"Recuerdos del pasado...comienza la batalla"_**

_Una joven mujer cabalgaba tranquilamente por un sendero cuando de repente..._

_Es bueno encontrarla por aquí Srta. De Saki -dijo un hombre apareciendo en el camino_

_¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿por qué se atraviesa en mi camino de esa forma? Podría haberle arrollado –dijo la joven deteniéndose rápidamente_

_a ella –grito haciendo que sus guardas atacaran a la joven_

_Ehhh? –dijo la muchacha mientras su caballo se asustaba por la arremetida de los hombres- calma hotchy –dijo antes de que el caballo relinchara y ella cayera de él- auchh eso dolió _

_Espero que con esto la princesa, se de cuenta de que no es rival para mi –dijo riendo malignamente_

_¿quien es usted? ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi? –pregunto tratando de liberarse_

_soy Onigumo, el rey del norte, y mis planes son acabar con la princesa –dijo acercándose- _

_No! Eso jamás, yo no se lo permitiré –dijo forcejeando con los guardias _

_Sé del vinculo que le une a la princesa, así que le ofrezco que me ayude a derrocarla, así ella no perderá la vida –dijo el maligno anciano_

_No!, primero muerta antes de hacer algo en contra de Midoriko –dijo resistiéndose_

_No, muerta no, quizás encerrada de por vida –dijo mientras a su lado aparecía la bruja Tsubaki _

_Noo! SUÉLTENME; SUÉLTENME!!!!!!!! –grito lo mas fuerte que pudo_

SUÉLTENME! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Saki despertando agitadamente.....

Srta. De Saki –dijo el anciano Totousai entrando a la habitación- ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Si –respondió la joven- solo fue un mal sueño

Saki llevaba ya mas de una semana en el reino del Oriente..... y cada día ese sueño se hacia mas claro..... y repetitivo...... no recordaba nada mas de su pasado y tenia miedo..... Según lo que el anciano Totousai le había contado era que ella cuando tenia 8 años fue a vivir al castillo del reino del oriente, su padre había fallecido junto al rey de ese reino, y la princesa había accedido a que se criara con ella en el palacio, prácticamente crecieron juntas, para después convertirse en la general del ejercito y la protectora de la joven Midoriko.... pero un día Saki salió a dar un paseo como acostumbraba y desapareció sin que nadie supiera como.... Midoriko por temor fue escondida en algún lugar del reino.... por los rumores que habían sobre un ataque por parte del reino del norte...

Mientras tanto en el reino del oeste

Vamos Inuyasha, cuéntamelo de nuevo –decía Miroku a un no muy feliz Inuyasha

::vena gigante:: YA DEJAME EN PAZ, MIROKU!!!!!!!!! –grito sin poder contenerse

Miroku llevaba mas de una semana que se había reencontrado con Inuyasha, al parecer, el día después del banquete de Naraku, Saki había ido a verle a la aldea de Sango, ella le había contado lo sucedido y le había pedido que le llevara una carta al hermano de Inuyasha, y que la disculpara con Inuyasha ya que al parecer no podría ayudarle en lo que había prometido.

Bueno discúlpame, por ser tan insistente, es que....... nunca imagine que te le declararías a Kagome......y a mi me gustaría saber bien lo que le dijiste para poder declararme a Sango.....

Ehh? –se sorprendió el joven príncipe

...... Y a tanta chica bonita que hay en este reino –continuo diciendo como si nada

Inuyasha movió la cabeza, ese Miroku nunca cambiaria...

... y a aquella joven tan hermosa, a la Srta. Saki –dijo mientras Inuyasha rápidamente le tapaba la boca y lo hacia salir velozmente

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sin comprender

Es mejor que ni siquiera pronuncies el nombre de Saki, no ves que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca de nosotros en la sala, y a ti se te ocurre decir que te gustaría declarártele –dijo agitando los brazos rápidamente

Ahh, entonces eso era, tu hermano y Saki tienen algo.........mi vida corrió peligro y ni cuenta me di –rió imaginándose a Sesshoumaru destrozándolo con la espada

en el castillo

.

Sesshoumaru lucia molesto, el comentario de ese tipo, Miroku, lo había hecho enfurecer,..............Saki..... en donde se encontraría ahora..... pensaba antes de leer nuevamente la carta que la joven le había enviado....

_Sesshoumaru: _

_ Me permití escribirle estas líneas, para agradecerle inmensamente todo lo que ha hecho por mi...... gracias a usted he logrado vislumbrar una pequeña esperanza de poder recordar mi pasado...... lamento inmensamente no poder agradecerle en persona... _

_ Le ruego que no os preocupéis por mi, estaré bien, gracias a una persona que conoce mi pasado, logre escapar del castillo de Naraku y me dirijo a mi verdadero hogar......_

_ Lamento no poder decirle que nos volveremos a ver, por que eso es algo casi imposible..... _

_ Se despide muy agradecida....._

_ Saki_

_PD: por favor cuide muy bien de Kirara..._

Eran ya como mil veces que la leía.... Doblo la carta lentamente, y salió del castillo camino al lugar donde se entrenaban los soldados que se enfrentarían en el conflicto bélico con el reino del norte, quedaban menos de 3 semanas y aun faltaba mucho por hacer.....

un tiempo después

Princesa Kagome tiene visita –dijo una de las sirvientas del castillo haciendo entrar a una anciana mujer

Nana Kaede –dijo la joven corriendo a recibir a la mujer

Mi niña –dijo abrazándola

Que bueno que viniste –dijo sonriendo....

¿cómo no iba a venir? Debo ayudarla a prepararse faltan 5 días para su matrimonio, y me siento muy orgullosa de ayudarla a prepararse –dijo mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven desaparecía- ¿sucede algo?

Es que.... no me quiero casar con el rey Naraku...... –dijo triste- conocí a alguien mas.....

No diga eso –se asusto la mujer

Pero no puedo ir contra mis sentimientos, él me ayudara, él me lo prometió –dijo apretando sus manos fuertemente

Srta. Kagome –dijo una mujer entrando a la alcoba seguida de tres mujeres mas- trajimos el vestido, el rey Naraku nos dijo que la preparáramos, el matrimonio se va a adelantar, será mañana por la noche, así que todo deberá estar listo

¿¡QUE!? –se sorprendió la joven

En las afueras del reino del Norte

¿quedo todo claro? –preguntó el rey Sesshoumaru a sus soldados

Si señor –dijeron todos a coro

Muy bien descansen mañana será un día muy agitado –dijo antes de voltearse y encontrarse con su melancólico hermano- animo Inubaka todo saldrá bien -dijo tratando animarlo

No lo se –dijo mirando el cielo- tengo un mal presentimiento

El sol alumbro suavemente la mañana, los soldados ya estaban despiertos y preparaban lo ultimo ya que al medio día irían a enfrentarse contra el reino del norte...

Muy bien, Rey Sesshoumaru, el ejercito esta listo –le informo el primer oficial- solo falta que usted de la orden

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, ¿Están Listos? –pregunto ya que la estrategia se componía de cuatro grupos, el grupo del rey atacaría primero, apoyado del grupo de Miroku, cuando el ejercito negro apareciera, el grupo de Sango entraría a batallar, y ya cuando estén apunto de acabar el grupo de Inuyasha se encargaría de entrar al castillo y así Inuyasha iría directo a rescatar a la joven princesa..

Si –respondió el joven príncipe

Entonces.... en marcha –dio la orden el rey

en el castillo de Naraku

Rey Naraku –grito Bankotsu, el primer oficial del ejercito entrando súbitamente a la alcoba del rey

¿¡QUE SUCEDE!? –grito molesto por la intromisión

Es....... es.... –dudo en seguir- es el Rey Sesshoumaru ....... viene con ejercito del oeste..... vienen a atacar el castillo!!!!!!!!!

¿¡QUE!? –se exalto sorprendido- manda a preparar las tropas, les haremos frente, nada, ni nadie debe interrumpir hoy la boda, de una forma u otra debo casarme con la princesa del sur, el futuro de este reino, y mi calidad como rey depende de ello

Señor,.... y el ejercito negro también? –pregunto con una sonrisa maligna

Te lo encargo, Bankotsu, general del ejercito negro –dijo riendo (Kukuku)

La Batalla ya había dado inicio, las personas de la ciudad central habían sido evacuadas, el ejercito de Naraku se componía casi en su totalidad de hombres de baja calaña y asesinos. El ejercito del oeste tenia muchas bajas, y eso se hizo notorio, en cambio a pesar de que el ejercito de Naraku tenia mas bajas, su numero iba aumentando considerablemente.

A este paso nunca acabaremos, su majestad –dijo Miroku al rey, mientras trataba de repeler los ataques de sus contrincantes

Ja jaja –se escucho una maligna risa

No puede ser! –se sorprendió Sango, que estaba esperando su turno para entrar a batallar, al escuchar la risa

¿¡que sucede!? –pregunto Inuyasha

Los soldados del reino del norte se detuvieron y haciéndose a un lado, aparecieron siete sujetos, vestidos con extrañas armaduras, cada uno utilizaba un arma diferente, lo único similar era el color de sus armaduras...... armaduras negras.

Ese es el ejercito negro –dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño- Prepararse –dio la orden a sus soldados

ATAQUEN!!! –ordeno Bankotsu agitando su Naginata a lo alto

En marcha –ordeno Sango a sus soldados

en el castillo

Suélteme Rey Naraku!!! –grito la joven princesa siendo literalmente arrastrada por los pasillos del castillo- ¿quién se cree que soy?

Eres mi futura esposa –le respondió apurando mas el paso

NO!, SUELTEME DE INMEDIATO –chillo la joven

Srta. Kagome –apareció gritando la anciana Kaede- Atacan el reino, en la ciudad central hay una verdadera batalla –dijo antes de ver que Naraku obligaba a la joven a caminar- SUELTE A LA PRINCESA –grito acercándose

Vieja entupida! –le grito Naraku dándole un bofetón, el cual la dejo inconsciente

Nana Kaede –grito Kagome tratando de ver el estado de la anciana

No te muevas –le dijo Naraku- iras conmigo a la Capilla, allí nos espera el Sumo pontífice, y nos casara –dijo esbozando una maligna sonrisa-

NO!!! No puedes obligarme –dijo tratando de zafarse

No puedes negarte Kagome –dijo sosteniéndole el brazo con fuerza- afuera en la batalla se encuentra Inuyasha con el ejercito del oeste, si te casas conmigo, no le matare,.... le dejare ir –dijo sonriendo malignamente- ¿qué me dices?

En la Ciudad central

La batalla no estaba saliendo muy bien para el reino del oeste, el ejercito negro era realmente muy fuerte, al parecer el joven rey Sesshoumaru se había confiado, y temía que ese error podría costarle muy caro....además de que toda su estrategia se había visto arruinada ya que Inuyasha al ver en los aprietos que se encontraban los otros grupos entro a batallar....

Parece que no acabaremos nunca –dijo la joven caza-recompensas luchando con fuerzas

No te desalientes Sango –dijo Miroku, quien luchaba a su lado... la joven al oírlo, quedo viéndolo, parecía otro sujeto, lucía tan varonil, tan fuerte...... –CUIDADO SANGO!!!!!! –le grito el joven quien noto que un sujeto sigilosamente se acercaba a la joven, y el en acto heroico se arrojo encima librándola de tal horrible fin

Miroku? –dijo la joven sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido y encontrándose bajo el joven ladrón

Miroku estas bien? –pregunto Inuyasha apareciendo velozmente al lado de su amigo quien yacía inerte en el suelo producto de una estocada en el abdomen que el sujeto del ejercito contrario le había dado

Miroku –dijo Sango haciendo presión sobre la herida para que no se desangrase- por favor no te mueras –dijo entre lagrimas- pero.... su llanto ceso al sentir la mano del joven herido en su trasero

A Inuyasha le apareció una enorme gota en la nuca, ese Miroku nunca cambiaria, podía estar herido o agonizando pero nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa

Sango se levanto del suelo indignada, no se atrevió a golpearlo por miedo a que eso provocara la muerte del joven, no podía darse el lujo de matar a alguien de su propio ejercito, siendo que estaban teniendo mas bajas que el ejercito contrario.

Reiniciaron la batalla, pero al parecer el ejercito de Naraku se había duplicado y estaba siendo acorralados.... El rey Sesshoumaru utilizaba todas sus fuerzas luchando con el general del ejercito negro, ese tipo parecía un debilucho, pero no era así.... estar tan concentrado en esa pugna el joven rey no noto que otro integrante del ejercito negro le iba a atacar por la espalda,...... ¿honor?....esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de esos sujetos que se caracterizaban por ser traidores hasta la muerte y que ni siquiera se sacrificaría uno por el otro

SESSHOUMARU!!!! CUIDADO!!!!!! –grito Inuyasha previniendo a su hermano, sin poder ayudarle ya que el se enfrentaba a Kyokotsu el soldado negro de mayor volumen del ejercito

El rey al voltearse solo se encontró con el cadáver yerto en el suelo y atravesado por una espada de el sujeto que había intentado atacarlo por la espalda

Espero no haber llegado tarde –se escucho una voz a la cual todos se voltearon a ver, para encontrarse a alguien que iba montado en un caballo y que vestía un traje militar muy distinto a los del reino de oeste y del norte, llevaba un pantalón rojo y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, también llevaba una armadura plateada y sobre los hombros una capa blanca..... y la lona que cubría el caballo tenia un extraño escudo- lamento haberme tardado tanto

SAKI? –preguntó Inuyasha viendo a la mujer

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –sonrió la chica al ver que había llegado a tiempo

Es bueno verte de nuevo Inuyasha –dijo Kouga apareciendo al lado de Saki

Kouga? Que haces aquí? –pregunto muy confundido

Pertenezco al ejercito del Oriente –dijo sonriendo

Kouga, estas listo? –pregunto Saki

Si general –dijo mientras daba la señal

De la nada aparecieron cientos de soldados, todos con el mismo escudo, pertenecientes al reino de oriente...

Saki bajo rápidamente de su caballo y recogió su espada volteándose se encontró con las confundidas miradas de sus amigos

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la joven y al no recibir respuesta – piensan quedarse todo el día viéndome así, hay una "boda" que debemos interrumpir

¿BODA? –pregunto Inuyasha

si –respondió la general del ejercito de oriente- Naraku adelanto la fecha.... y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde –dijo mientras todos comenzaron a avanzar velozmente

en la capilla del castillo

Estamos aquí reunidos –dijo el anciano sacerdote- para....

Vaya al grano –dijo molesto Naraku ya que la joven princesa había logrado escapar de él, y ya había perdido mucho tiempo en encontrarla..

El anciano iba a proseguir pero un estruendo en la puerta de la capilla y un grito hicieron que el anciano corriera esconderse

DETENGAN LA BODA!! –grito Inuyasha apareciendo seguido de su hermano, de Saki, de Miroku y Sango...

Inuyasha –grito Kagome mientras corría al encuentro de su amado,...logro escapar de Naraku debido a que este se descuido al escuchar el grito del joven

NARAKU!!!! –grito Saki deteniendo al hombre- quedas detenido por la real milicia de oriente... se te acusa de usurpación del trono del norte, asesinato del rey del oriente, traición a tu pueblo, matanzas injustas a personas inocentes, intento de asesinato en contra de la princesa de Oriente..... –dijo Saki acercándose- entrégate ahora y seguirás con vida, solo serás exiliado de la tierra de Shikon –dijo la joven

NUNCA!! –grito sacando de entre sus cosas un antiguo libro del cual comenzó a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras

Saki abrió los ojos como platos mientras alrededor de su cuerpo se comenzaba a formar una extraña aura de color blanquecina la cual comenzaba a solidificarse, lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la joven, Sesshoumaru trato de acercarse....

No te acerques –le dijo Saki- por favor no quiero que te atrape a ti, no me lo perdonaría nunca -dijo mirándolo con dulzura

Ahora morirás –le dijo Naraku a la joven, quien estaba encerrada en un enorme cristal nuevamente

De la nada apareció una flecha encendida que se clavo en el centro del libro arrojándolo lejos de Naraku y que comenzó a quemarlo rápidamente

No!!! –grito Naraku, enfadado comenzó a buscar al tirador encontrándose con la joven princesa quien tenia en sus manos un arco..

El cristal en el que Saki estaba se rompió en mil pedazos cayendo suavemente la joven al suelo....

Saki!!! –grito Kagome corriendo para comprobar el estado de su amiga

Un momento –dijo Naraku deteniéndola y colocándole una espada en el cuello- Rey Sesshoumaru, príncipe Inuyasha, si no quieren ver a la princesa muerta lo mejor será que se retiren con sus tropas

Kagome....... –murmuro Inuyasha tratando de contenerse de ir y acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas

**Notas de la Autora: ** Hola!!!!!!!!! U estoy muy emocionada cada dia nos acercamos al final de este fic, no saben cuanto me ha costado, espero no demorarme tanto en traerles el final UU

Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado y que esperen ansiosos el siguiente y si quieren motivarme para que escriba pronto el capítulo final ya saben dejen un Review ¿okas?

Agradezco a todas aquella personas que me han hecho tan feliz dejándome un reviews a ellas le debo todo el fic

bueno ya saben ...... comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas y todo eso dejen un Review y si quieren escríbanme a lamikomidorikohotmail.com

Bye! besos Midoriko la miko (o sea Yop U)

**Dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. El Rey del Norte, un adiós

**La Tierra de Shikon.**

by Miko Midoriko.

**Capitulo 11: _"El Rey del Norte...... un adiós..."_**

****

Naraku sujetaba con fuerza a la princesa Kagome mientras Inuyasha desesperado buscaba un método de cómo salvarla..... Saki yacía inmóvil en el suelo..... Sesshoumaru la observaba con preocupación se encontraba detrás de Naraku inmóvil yerta en el suelo como si ella estuviera....muerta.... Sango sostenía a Miroku quien aun sangraba por la herida que había recibido... no era grave..... pero sangraba.... y eso no le quitaba la preocupación....

Bien y que has decidido Príncipe Inuyasha –pregunto Naraku esbozando una sonrisa maligna

Sesshoumaru en acto reflejo detuvo a Inuyasha quien preso de su ira se disponía a atacarlo

El movimiento fue rápido...... la espada se clavó lentamente....... la sangre comenzó a correr...... Naraku abrió sus ojos descomunalmente sin poder creer lo que había sucedido se volteó sintiendo como la espada era retirada de su espalda con asombro observo la figura de su agresor

¿te sorprende? –dijo Saki posando la punta de su espada en el suelo- es lo mismo que hiciste para acabar con mi padre –termino la chica sintiéndose desvanecer

Entonces tu...... –murmuro Naraku no alcanzando a terminar ya que por efecto de la herida cayo muerto al suelo..

Saki –chillo Kagome corriendo a ver como se encontraba

Estoy bien –dijo Saki tratando de levantarse- pero dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

Estoy bien –respondió antes de que Inuyasha corriera a abrazarla

Saki ..... –murmuro Sesshoumaru acercándose a la joven

Sesshoumaru –dijo Saki ya mas recuperada

Tu estas....? –pregunto tomándola de las manos

Estoy bien –dijo sonriendo y soltándose- estar de nuevo en ese cristal me ayudo a recordar mi pasado –dijo mientras se acercaba a Kagome

Gracias Saki –dijo la princesa mientras abrazaba a la joven

No hay de que Kagome –dijo mientras en su mirada denotaba algo de preocupación

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Inuyasha viendo que Saki los observaba preocupados

Es que ahora que Naraku a muerto..... Kagome –murmuró dudando en seguir- tu compromiso aun esta vigente... aun debes casarte con el rey de este reino..... con el rey legitimo

¿¡QUE!? –se exalto Inuyasha

pero como puede ser eso posible? –pregunto Sesshoumaru observando la expresión de Saki

Es verdad.... los compromisos no se pueden romper –dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru- deberás casarte con el nuevo rey del norte

No puede ser –dijo Kagome entristeciendo

Pero quien es ese sujeto, lo matare –dijo Inuyasha decidido sacando su espada...

Por favor tranquilízate Inuyasha –dijo la general del ejercito- El señor Totousai conoce la historia de todos los nobles de esta tierra –dijo mientras sonreía- Onigumo usurpo el trono matando al rey, el cual murió sin dejar descendencia, bueno eso es lo creyó Onigumo, pero en realidad el hermano menor del antiguo rey tenia una hija, la cual fue enviada al reino del occidente por protección..... –explico mientras todos la miraban con atención- Inuyasha..... tu como el hijo menor de Izayoi, la legitima heredera del reino del Norte, te corresponde hacerte cargo del reino y cumplir con el compromiso de casarte con la princesa Kagome –termino de decir mientras sonreía ante la asombrada mirada de sus amigos-

Eso que dices es ..... –pregunto Inuyasha sin creerlo

Verdad? –termino la frase- claro por eso para Onigumo y para Naraku era de suma importancia acabar con Midoriko y conmigo ya que de lo contrario se revelaría la verdad..... –agrego Saki aun sonriendo

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome con fuerza tratando de comprender lo que Saki le había dicho

Saki..... –murmuro Sesshoumaru acercándose a la joven- recuerdas lo que te dije en el banquete –pregunto tomándole la mano

Yo.... yo –murmuro Saki mientras se sonrojaba- yo...... yo........

General de Saki –dijo Kouga entrando a la capilla

Kouga –dijo Saki acercándose- dime como va todo

Muy bien ya acabamos con el ejercito de Naraku –informo orgulloso-

Prepara las tropas.... regresaremos al reino de oriente –dijo decidida mientras el oficial del ejercito salía

Saki ... –dijo el rey Sesshoumaru deteniéndola- no me has contestado lo que te pregunte

::Suspiro::

Rey Sesshoumaru –dijo Saki volteándose con decisión- Yo soy la general de Saki del reino de oriente, protectora de la princesa Midoriko..... fui encerrada hace 6 años por proteger a la princesa...... no puedo traicionarla, usted y ella tienen un compromiso el cual deben cumplir.............. yo no soy nadie para romperlo.... solo soy una simple campesina..... y un rey no puede casarse con una mujer de baja clase como yo–dijo mientras le hacia recordar lo que él le había dicho a Inuyasha la otra vez- :.suspiro:: Adiós Kagome, adiós Inuyasha muchas gracias por todo de no haber sido por ustedes yo aun estaría encerrada en el cristal...... Adiós Sango, Adiós Miroku.... espero que cuiden bien de los niños, si necesitan algo no duden en buscarme ......... ::cerrando los ojos para armarse de valor:: Adiós Rey Sesshoumaru.... –dijo yéndose rápidamente

Saki..... –murmuro el joven monarca entristeciendo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz había vuelto a brillar en toda la Tierra de Shikon, después de la muerte de Naraku.... el príncipe Inuyasha se preparaba para asumir como el legitimo rey del Norte, mientras su hermano el rey del oeste aun no aceptaba el haber perdido a Saki.....

Dime Jaken –pregunto el monarca del oeste a su primer ministro- ¿qué noticias me tienes?

Lamento informarle que no he conseguido nada... aquella joven Saki... es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.... –dijo bajando la mirada

Puedes retirarte –ordeno mientras se asomaba por la ventana- Saki ¿dónde estas? –pregunto sintiéndose muy triste

Veo que se preocupa por la Srta. De Saki –escucho el rey una voz a su espalda

??? –se volteo confundido

Disculpe por no anunciar mi llegada... –dijo un anciano hombre- Soy Totousai... el primer ministro de Oriente

¿de oriente? –pregunto atropelladamente y acercándose rápido- entonces usted me puede decir como esta Saki.... esta en el oriente..... o vino con usted? –dijo confundiendo al anciano

::tosiendo por la incomodidad:: Rey Sesshoumaru –dijo el primer ministro del oriente un poco asustado por la reacción del monarca- el motivo de mi visita es por otro motivo... pero si me pregunta por la Srta. De Saki.... ella esta muy bien.... esta en el oriente protegiendo a la princesa

ah ya veo –dijo recuperando la compostura- Dígame Sr. Totousai ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Bueno..... vine para fijar la fecha del banquete de compromiso.... no olvide que su matrimonio con la princesa de oriente aun esta vigente.... –dijo viendo la expresión del joven

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, no tenia nada claro... necesitaba organizar sus ideas... por un lado estaba aquel compromiso.... y por el otro estaba Saki....

Rey Sesshoumaru ¿qué me responde? –dijo el anciano esperando la respuesta del Rey

No habrá banquete de compromiso –dijo decidido- El matrimonio se hará sin él

Esta bien –respondió Totousai sorprendido por la respuesta del Rey- pero y la fecha?

La próxima semana –dijo en tono seco

Oh ya veo –dijo Totousai acercándosele- Saki..... la Srta. De Saki le envía esto –dijo entregándole un sobre- bueno debo retirarme... debo volver de inmediato al reino de oriente... debo procurar que todo este listo para la semana que viene.... Con su permiso, Majestad –dijo mientras se retiraba..

Saki.... –murmuro abriendo el sobre y sacando la delicada cadena que el le había dado la noche del compromiso de Naraku... apretando sus puños con furia salió rápido del salón sin un rumbo aparente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban rápidamente en el reino del oeste.... Inuyasha aun seguía molesto con su hermano..... no podía entender porque había aceptado casarse con la princesa si él estaba enamorado de Saki... suspirando recordó lo sucedido aquel día.....

Hola hermano –dijo Inuyasha saludando efusivamente a su hermano quien permanecía sentado en el jardín observando las estrellas

...... –su hermano no respondi

Sesshoumaru... te sucede algo? –pregunto Inuyasha sin entender que le sucedía

Quiero estar solo.... –fue la respuesta del monarca del oeste

Vamos –dijo riendo- cuéntame que te pasa

::silencio::

Bueno si no quieres hablar –dijo Inuyasha parándose

Saki..... –murmuro llamando la atención de su hermano

Ehhh? –pregunto Inuyasha confundido

La próxima semana.... me casaré –dijo aun sin quitar la vista del cielo

Te casaras? –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- pero que bien.... con Saki ¿cierto? –dijo aun mas alegre

No.... –respondió en tono triste- .... me casaré con la princesa del este

¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? –se sorprendió- pero.... ¿cómo?..... si tu amas a Saki.... debes luchar por ella.... tu la amas.... o no?

La Amo con toda mi alma –dijo cerrando sus ojos

Pero entonces... si la amas tanto porque te vas a casar con la princesa –dijo sin entender a su hermano

Porque es un compromiso que debo cumplir –dijo esperando encontrar que tenia razón en la mirada de su hermano

Eres un idiota –le dijo Inuyasha sin respeto- si amas tanto a Saki debes luchar por ella..... no dejarte sin mas y casarte solo por compromiso... así solo serás infeliz y harás infeliz a la princesa –dijo esperando que su hermano entrara en razón....

Sesshoumaru solo guardo silencio.....

Desde aquel día su hermano solo se limitaba a hablar en monosílabos.....

xxx En la entrada del castillo xxx

Sr. Jaken es un honor para la princesa Midoriko estar aquí en el castillo del oeste –dijo Totousai bajando de su caballo- como usted sabe la princesa no debe verse con el Rey Sesshoumaru... eso de conocerse era para el banquete... pero como el rey no quiso hacerlo.... tendrán que esperan a la boda... lamentablemente las tradiciones de oriente son inviolables....

Bueno... comprendo –dijo el primer ministro del oriente con una gota en la nuca...- Por favor pasen, los llevare a sus habitaciones –dijo mientras una joven bajaba del lujoso carruaje toda cubierta de blanco...

xx Un rato después xx

Oh vaya carruaje mas lujoso ––dijo Miroku viendo el carruaje asombrado

Es cierto –respondió Kagome- de quien será?

Debe ser de la princesa de oriente –dijo Inuyasha

Es cierto en dos días mas será la boda –dijo Sango recordando lo dicho por Inuyasha hace un rato

¿Alguien sabe como es la princesa? –pregunto Kagome recibiendo un no por respuesta de parte de sus amigos.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xx esa noche xx

Uyy.... menos mal que pude entrar con las doncellas –dijo una voz mientras su cabeza se asomaba por los pasillos.- veo que no hay nadie..... iré a dar un paseo por ahí.... ojala y no me encuentre con Sesshoumaru.... –dijo mientras se escabullía por los pasillos

Saki??? –escucho la joven una voz conocida

::gota gigante::

Kagome –dijo corriendo a taparle la boca- por favor guarda silencio..... no quiero que nadie sepa que yo vine al castillo

Vienes a detener la boda? –pregunto la joven princesa

No..... vine a proteger a la princesa.... ::bajando la mirada:: ella me lo pidió.... de haber sido por mi me encontraría lo mas lejos de este castillo.... pero no puedo dejar sola a Midoriko... en esto –dijo entristeciendo

Dejaras que ellos se casen? –pregunto

No tengo nada que hacer –dijo a modo de respuesta- no puedo traicionar a la princesa

Pero si a tu corazón? –la regaño Kagome

...... –Saki guardo silencio..... no tenia nada en mente que decirle...

::abrazo:: te entiendo –dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio....- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Bueno estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por ahí....- dijo sonriendo- la princesa Midoriko estaba muy cansada así que la deje durmiendo..... –dijo mientras miraba el lugar

Yo voy a ver a Inuyasha.... esta en sus lecciones de "¿Cómo ser un buen rey?" -rió la joven- ¿quieres acompañarme?

No.... es mejor que nadie se entere que estoy en el castillo.... me haría mal ver a Sesshoumaru –dijo bajando la mirada

Esta bien.... cuídate Saki –dijo a modo de despedida

Usted también, princesa Kagome –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken, el primer ministro del oeste salio del salón a toda velocidad.... el señorito Inuyasha era un cabeza dura..... no entendía nada de lo que él con un gran esfuerzo intentaba explicarle...... el joven príncipe creía que todo se resolvía a golpes...... le quedaba aun mucho trabajo por hacer.....así se dispuso a buscar algo de comer...... atravesó los pasillos y decidió tomar un atajo por los jardines, los que el rey Sesshoumaru visitaba muy a menudo en las noches de luna llena..... pero de seguro que hoy no se encontraría allí... desde hace días que no visitaba esos jardines.... al parecer el joven monarca se encontraba demasiado triste por los acontecimientos sucedidos y por suceder.......

Rápidamente se dispuso a tomar el atajo divisando una figura a los lejos se acerco....

¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto sabiendo que esa persona no era su rey-

ehh? –se volteo la joven

Pero si usted es..... –dijo no alcanzando a terminar

Sr. Jaken – dijo la joven haciéndolo callar- por favor no se lo diga a nadie, es mejor que nadie sepa que yo estoy aquí –dijo bajando la mirada- sobretodo el rey Sesshoumaru

Pero, no puedo mentirle al rey –dijo exaltado

No le mentiras –dijo cerrándole un ojo- solo le ocultaras la verdad

Pero.... –no alcanzo a decir la triste mirada de la joven le hizo aceptar el trato

Después de esto Jaken se dirigió a la cocina por el aperitivo, para luego seguir con la clase...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el salón real sentado en su trono... pensando en lo que sucedería pasado mañana.... su boda.......... se trataba de imaginar la vida junto a la princesa Midoriko.... una verdadera desconocida.... cuan infelices serian...... pero había un compromiso de por medio...... pero también estaba Saki..... algo bueno tenia el matrimonio..... ya que Saki era la protectora de la princesa... siquiera podría verla.... mas seguido.....

Un suave maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos...... era Kirara, la gatita de Saki..... la cual salto de sus brazos corriendo sin un rumbo aparente..... él velozmente la alcanzo......

Kirara corría por los pasillos, y atravesaba los salones a toda velocidad...... cuando por fin logro dar con su objetivo

¿Kirara? –dijo la joven cargando a la neko en sus brazos....- me alegra verte –dijo acariciando su cabeza

A mi también –dijo alguien que había aparecido frente a ella

S.... Sessh..... rey Sesshoumaru –dijo la joven encontrándose de frente con el joven monarca

Saki.... –dijo él sonriendo

La joven bajo la mirada.... por alguna extraña razón no pudo salir corriendo eso era lo que quería pero sus piernas parecían no responderle....

Yo.... yo... –murmuro la joven, las palabras no querían salir- yo vine a acompañar a la princesa –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Sin esperarlo la joven sintió como el rey la abrazaba con suavidad

No sabes la alegría que me da verte... de nuevo –dijo Sesshoumaru abrazándola con fuerza

Saki se soltó en un acto inmediato..... – cuando nos conocimos... ¿lo recuerdas? –le pregunto Saki al rey, el cual asintió- usted tenia como 8 años...... había escapado del castillo, por que había nacido Inuyasha y creía que su padre ya no lo quería ::sonrisa:: ..... yo tenia 5 años –dijo sonriendo- vivía con mi abuela en el campo por mientras que mi padre luchaba contra el reino del norte.... mi madre había muerto ese invierno.... yo te dije que ella estaba con mi padre....... esa batalla duro 3 años... cuando cumplí 7 años mi abuelita murió.... y me quede sola... esperando el regreso de mi padre... un señor que era amigo de mi padre iba todos los días a enseñarme a luchar con la espada....... para cuando mi padre regresara estuviera orgulloso de mi..... pero.... el jamás regreso...... murió en la batalla –dijo mientras Sesshoumaru la miraba entristeciendo- un día el señor Totousai vino por mi...... me llevo al castillo y conocí a la princesa..... ella había aceptado que yo viviera con ella en el palacio... su padre también había muerto en la batalla..... gracias a la princesa Midoriko soy lo que soy –dijo terminando de decir

Saki.... –murmuro el rey al ver que Saki se iba

Esperaba que con lo que le dije, me comprendiera –dijo la joven conteniendo sus lagrimas

No Saki, te comprendo –dijo el joven monarca acercándose- pero puedes tu comprender que te amo –dijo obligándola a mirarlo a la cara

Yo..... yo..... –dijo desviando la mirada

Dime que no me amas y te dejare tranquila –dijo mientras la hacia verlo a los ojos

Yo... no puedo decir eso –dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

::silencio::

Sin darse cuenta Saki reaccionó.... y se encontraba besándose con el rey del oeste en los jardines rápidamente quito sus labios de los del rey poniendo sus dedos sobre su boca se hecho a correr.....

Sesshoumaru no reaccionaba...... estaba sumido en sus pensamientos..... aun sentía la calidez de los labios de Saki.... no podía pensar....... ¿Qué haría ahora?... quedaba menos de 2 días para su boda con la princesa del oriente...... pero.... ¿Qué pasaría con Saki?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas de la Autora: ** Por favor no me cuelguen.... yo se que habia dicho que este sería el ultimo capitulo... pero es que me inspire y me salio mas largo de lo que había esperado el final.... pero esta vez si que es cierto el próximo si que será el ultimo capitulo..... espero que este capitulo le guste... ya saben dejen un Review para que la Miko se inspire y logre hacer un bonito final U..... comentarios, dudas, sugerencias.... dejen un Review o si no escríbanme a.... bueno ya saben mi mail....

Bye besos la Miko Midoriko.....

**Dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. El Rey del oeste y la princesa del Este

﻿ 

**La Tierra de Shikon.**

By Miko Midoriko

* * *

**Capitulo 12: _"El Rey del oeste y la princesa del Este" _**

Había amanecido en la Tierra de Shikon... Kagome se encontraba con Sango en los jardines, los mismos que habían sido testigos del beso entre el rey y Saki....

Kagome!!!! –grito una joven corriendo hacia la princesa

Ayame? –dijo la princesa reconociéndola- ¿Cómo estas?.... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy bien.... vine con Kouga –dijo mientras la abrazaba- anoche Saki llego al campamento que hay en los limites del reino... nos aviso que Kouga fue ascendido.... él es ahora el general del ejercito de oriente –contó orgullosa de su esposo

Pero..... –murmuro Sango- ese no era el puesto de Saki

Ohh –dijo Ayame dándose cuenta- es cierto –record

Preguntémosle al señor Totousai –dijo la princesa viendo al anciano salir a tomar aire

Señor Totousai –corrieron las jóvenes sorprendiendo al anciano

Díganme que se les ofrece –dijo cortésmente el primer ministro

Saki..... ¿Dónde esta ella? –pregunto Sango

¿Cómo es eso de que ella ya no es el general del ejercito de oriente? –pregunto la princesa

el anciano entristeció ante lo dicho por las chicas

anoche..... Saki fue a despertarme y me dijo que ya no podía seguir protegiendo a la princesa..... ella decidió renunciar.... y se marcho.... al oriente.... dijo que se iría de la Tierra de Shikon.... ya no podía seguir aquí.... dijo que ella había traicionado a la princesa –termino de hablar el anciano.....

Sesshoumaru que se encontraba en la entrada de los jardines logro escuchar todo.... Saki.... se había ido..... ella.... no regresaría mas....... ella se había marchado para siempre...... apretando sus puños con furia camino velozmente sin fijarse si pasaba a chocar con alguien

xxx en otro lado del castillo xxx

Inuyasha se escabullo silenciosamente del salón.... el Señor Jaken era muy aburrido.... por suerte Totousai había salido ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar sobre la aristocracia de Shikon, clase que el primer ministro de oriente era encargado de dar..... Así escabullendo por el pasillo cuando....

POINK

Inuyasha choco con Sesshoumaru, su hermano, quien parecía muy molesto

Fíjate por donde vas –le dijo Inuyasha ya que aun seguía molesto por lo de la otra vez

........ ::Silencio::

Sesshoumaru? –pregunto confundido- ¿te sucede algo?

Anoche....... Anoche.... bese a Saki –dijo bajando la mirada

O.o en serio!!!!! –dijo sorprendido- ENTONCES TE LE DECLARASTE!!!!! TE CASARAS CON ELLA? –preguntó efusivamente

No....-fue la triste respuesta del monarca- ella se marcho..... ella volvió a oriente y se.... va a ir de la Tierra de Shikon.... –termino decir

¿¡QUE!? Ella se fue.... –pregunto asombrado

ella se fue por mi culpa –dijo apretando sus puños

Sesshoumaru no te culpes –dijo Inuyasha- pero... ¿estas seguro?

Sesshoumaru solo asinti

¿qué piensas hacer ahora? –pregunto sintiendo la tristeza de su hermano

nada..... la boda es mañana y no puedo cancelarla –dijo el monarca angustiado

Esa noche Sesshoumaru no pudo dormir.... no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en Saki..... mil veces había deseado ser un joven común y corriente y esta vez no era la excepción.... por un momento pensó en escapar..... pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a la princesa de oriente.... no podía huir como aquella vez.... él ya no era un niño..... tendría que asumir.... el compromiso que le había tocado...... y ya no quedaba nada por hacer.........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx Hace muchos años xxx

El Rey Inutaisho se había dirigido al Reino del Este, su nuevo primer ministro le había acompañado.... el motivo de su viaje a este reino era formalizar u compromiso entre su hijo mayor y la princesa de oriente....

Esperemos un momento, señor –dijo Jaken- Totousai debe llegar pronto

No te preocupes Jaken –dijo el rey del occidente, Inutaisho

Hola! –dijo apareciendo de sorpresa una niña de 8 años- WoW –fue la expresión de la niña mientras miraba con asombro al rey

¿qué te pasa, niña? –pregunto Jaken –porque te expresas de esa forma, delante de el Rey Inutaisho

La nena lo miro sin entenderlo

Hola –dijo el rey saludando a la niña- Jaken no seas tan severo.... es solo una niña

Buscan al señor Totousai? –pregunto la nena con confusión

Si –le respondió el rey

El esta en una de esas aburridas clases de la aristocracia de Shikon –dijo haciendo un mohín- así que por eso la princesa escapo..... el debe estarla buscando –dijo riendo

Cual es tu nombre pequeña? –pregunto el rey

Saki –dijo riendo-

¿qué estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto apareciendo Totousai detrás de la niña

Ay –dijo la nena mientras corría y se escondía detrás del Rey- ::risitas:: Lo siento Señor Totousai

Totousai miro a la niña con ternura..... mientras pensaba- Esta niña me hará salir canas verdes ::suspiro::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saki cabalgaba a toda prisa, esperaba llegar a tiempo para la boda....... sabia que había sido un error alejarse..... había tomado una decisión.... regresaría al castillo del oeste...... como su corazón se lo indicaba..... pero..... alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo......

xxx En el castillo xxx

Los preparativos estaban listos... la catedral del reino del oeste estaba decorada.... el pueblo se había vestido de gala para recibir a las personas mas importantes de Shikon.... La boda del Rey de Occidente con la princesa del Este.... era el acontecimiento mas esperado del ultimo tiempo...... y eso nadie quería perdérselo....

La hora había llegado..... Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el altar esperando a la princesa..... Kagome con Inuyasha estaban sentados sin poder creer lo que veían.... Sesshoumaru se casaría.... con aquella joven..... pero el amaba a Saki.... ¿cómo podrían ser felices?...... además que la tristeza de Sesshoumaru era notoria....

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.... todos de pie pudieron observar la belleza y elegancia de la princesa de oriente..... el vestido era blanco..... y un enorme velo cubría su rostro...... avanzo lentamente.... el Señor Totousai la llevaba..... Una vez estando en el altar se la entrego a Sesshoumaru... quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a la joven... que pronto seria su esposa....

El sumo Pontífice comenzó la ceremonia..... Rey Sesshoumaru acepta a la Princesa Midoriko como su legitima esposa y reina..........(ya saben lo que sigue aquí.....)......

Acepto –dijo como acto reflejo ya que parecía no estar oyendo al Anciano sacerdote

Princesa Midoriko..... Acepta al Rey Sesshoumaru como su legitimo esposo.......

Acepto –dijo la joven

Si hay alguien que crea que esta boda no se debiera realizar que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el anciano

::silencio::

::sonido de caballo::

Sesshoumaru se volteo lentamente.... espera ver entrar por la puerta a Saki...... pero no sucedió nada.......

.... Los declaro Marido y Mujer –dijo el Sacerdote

Sesshoumaru se quito la corona que llevaba.....

Varias doncellas se acercaron a la princesa ayudándola a quitarse el velo, lentamente se quito la corona...

El Sumo Sacerdote del oeste... tomo la Nueva corona del rey de occidente – he aquí al nuevo rey de Occidente y de Oriente –dijo mientras hacia lo mismo con la corona de la reina- He aquí la ala reina de Oeste y de oriente.....–dijo haciendo una reverencia

Los reyes se voltearon observado a los Invitados....

Inuyasha y sus amigos abrieron los ojos de asombro....

Que la Unión del Rey Sesshoumaru de Occidente.... y de la Princesa Midoriko de Saki de Oriente Traiga la felicidad a la Tierra de Shikon..... –dijo el sacerdote haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie- Rey Sesshoumaru... puede besar a su esposa –termino de decir

Sesshoumaru.... reacciono al escuchar el nombre de Saki... lentamente se volteo para observar a su compañera........ Cuan fue su asombro al ver que la persona que estaba su lado.... la cual tenía de la mano.... la que era su esposa..... su reina.... era nada mas ni nada menos que..... Saki

Pe....pero....pero como? –pregunto sin poder creerlo...

Yo.... -murmuro Saki sonriéndole- tuve miedo..... de cometer un error si me casaba contigo...... por eso no te dije quien era realmente..... yo..... es decir.... Saki.... jamás existió..... ella era un nombre clave que creo el señor Totousai para protegerme cuando era niña.... de un posible ataque de Onigumo al castillo de oriente.....

¿miedo? –pregunto confundido

si –asintió- de que no me amaras.... como yo te.... amo –dijo con una sonrisa

Sesshoumaru le sonrió tomando suavemente su barbilla la beso dulcemente en los labios..... y dijo – Por un momento temí perderte para siempre

Ya no temas.... estaré contigo por siempre –le contesto con una sonrisa

Entre abrazos y felicitación por parte de sus amigos la ceremonia se dio por finalizada....

Ahora... solo falta el heredero –dijo Totousai interponiéndose entre la nueva pareja haciendo que la joven se sonrojase

.... y vivieron felices.......

**¿FIN? **

**..... no, ¡todavía no! **

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todas(os), aquí le traje el final.... espero que le haya gustado.... bueno me salió un poco raro... es que se me agoto la imaginación..... además que estoy con mis ultimas pruebas en la Universidad y me quedan los exámenes (los que espero no dar)..... pero bueno en las vacaciones de Invierno, o sea en una semana mas, si tengo suerte, le traeré una sorpresa... Ya saben sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias dejen un REVIEW! O si no me escribe a mi mail.... ya saben me encanta recibir y responder correos... Bye! Besos la Miko

* * *

Aun no se pero me gustaría hacer un par de epílogos para contestar algunas interrogantes que quedaron pendientes.... así que aliéntenme dejando REVIEW! De esa forma sabré si están interesados o no 

¿Inuyasha llegara a ser el Rey del Norte?

¿Se casaran Kagome e Inuyasha?

¿Ocurrirá algo entre Miroku y Sango?

¿Llegara pronto un heredero al occidente?

¿Qué otra locura se le podrá ocurrir a la Loca de la Miko Midoriko?

Ya saben dejen Review para ver si están interesados en que haga epílogos....

Bye Besos la Miko Midoriko

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimientos:**

En primer Lugar quiero agradecer a mi hermana Claudia (que aunque no me haya dejado ningún Review) siempre a tenido la primicia de ser la primera en leer cada capitulo, En segundo lugar a mi amiga Eve que ha tenido la paciencia de leerlo, aun sin conocer la serie Inuyasha, (razón..... nunca ha visto una serie de anime.... ay dios en que mundo vive mi amiga ToT), y en ultimo, pero no menos importante a ti lector que te has dado el tiempo de leer cada capitulo de esta loca historia.... y sobretodo Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews realmente me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios.... los quiero muchísimo.....

**_No lo olviden!!!! Nos leemos muy prontito, que muchas cosas interesantes aún quedan por contar!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Dejen Review!!!!**

* * *


	13. Epilogo Primero

**Epilogo Primero: _"Sensatez v/s sentimientos"_**

Había pasado medio año desde que la princesa del oriente y el Rey del oeste se habían casado…… El príncipe Inuyasha, futuro rey del Sur, no había podido aun asumir el trono, debido a sus constantes escapes de las clases que Totousai y Jaken le dictaban y se iba al sur a ver a su prometida Kagome que se encontraba gobernando en su país….

El sol se dejo vislumbrar en todo la tierra de Shikon, Sango la ex caza-recompensas vivía en Seihaku, un pequeño poblado que se encontraba entre los limites de los cuatro reinos, en el cual se encargaba de cuidar a los niños huérfanos de Shikon, era encargada de buscarles un hogar.

Cada cierto tiempo, Saki, Kagome, Sango y Ayame se reunían en Seihaku, ésta ultima, Ayame hace unos pocos meses había dado a luz al pequeño Koshiro, hijo de Kouga.

Oh, pero que pequeño tan lindo –chillo Kagome al cargar al bebe-

Ayame, saco tus ojos –le dijo Sango al ver de cerca al bebe- Aunque se parece mas a su padre

Todos dicen lo mismo –dijo Saki sonriendo-

Toma Saki –dijo Kagome pasándole al bebe- cárgalo tu

Saki tomo al pequeño niño en sus brazos

Ohh, que adorable te ves –comento Sango

Es cierto, cuando tendrás tu un bebe –le pregunto Kagome-

El rostro de Saki se puso como un tomate

Bueno... yo... ehhh... –se puso nerviosa la joven reina del oeste

Un lujoso Carruaje se detuvo frente a las jóvenes, y Saki entrego al bebe a su madre...

Un joven muy atractivo de cabello castaño y ojos café-verdoso se bajo del carruaje

¿Saki? –pregunto reconociendo a la joven

ehh? –Pregunto la joven reina mientras observaba al joven con detenimiento- ¿Kuranosuke Takeda? –Se sorprendió la joven-

Saki! –Grito el joven mientras corría a abrazarla- hace más de 7 años que no te veía

Muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de Kagome y Sango

Joven Kuranosuke –sonrió Ayame al verle

Ayame, como estas –le saludo- no me digas que este bebe es hijo tuyo y de Kouga –dijo viendo al bebe- pero si es igual a Kouga! –se sorprendió

Amigas –sonrió Saki a Kagome y a Sango- déjenme presentarles a Kuranosuke, él es amigo mío, desde que era pequeña, entrenábamos juntos –dijo presentándoles al apuesto joven- Kuranosuke, ella son mis amigas, Kagome y Sango –dijo presentándolas

Es un placer –dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y besándola- ohh –dijo viendo a Sango- Señorita... –dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas- es un placer conocerla también a usted –dijo besándole la mano y sonriéndole mientras su sonrisa brillaba

Sango se sonrojo levemente...

Una figura oculta observo la situación mientras sus ojos brillaban... lo que para Saki y Kagome no paso desapercibida

BUAAAA! –El llanto de Koshiro llamo la atención de Ayame- oh debes tener hambre –dijo mientras calmaba el llanto del bebe- con permiso –dijo mientras se iba

La figura oculta aun seguía en su escondite cuando...

No crees Saki que Sango y el joven Kuranosuke hacen una linda pareja –dijo Kagome a su espalda

Si, muy linda pareja –dijo Saki- además que Kuranosuke es tan caballero

Una gota corrió por su nuca

No cree que sea así, Joven Miroku? –pregunto Saki viéndole

Ehh, Señorita Saki, Kagome –se levanto del suelo sonriéndoles- no las había visto, ¿cómo han estado? –pregunto sonriéndoles con inocencia

La hora de la cena no tardo en llegar, igual que Inuyasha, que había vuelto a escapar del castillo del norte en donde Jaken y Totousai eran los encargados de instruirlo en todo lo referente a "como ser un buen rey"

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no estábamos así –dijo Ayame viendo a todos reunidos-

Es cierto –sonrió Saki- solo falta Sesshoumaru…….. y…… :mirada a Miroku: y también falta Sango –dijo viendo al joven con una mirada burlona

Ohh, la ausencia de Sesshoumaru la comprendo –dijo Inuyasha - pero ¿y Sango? –pregunto por la ausencia de su joven amiga

Pues… ella tuvo una cita con el Joven Kuranosuke –dijo sonriéndole-

¿Kuranosuke? -pregunto confundido- y ese…. ¿Quién es?

:Toink: - cortesía de Saki

Se nota que has faltado a tus clases de la Aristocracia de Shikon –le regaño Saki después de darle un coscorrón

Ehh? –pregunto confundido

Kuranosuke Takeda, es un descendiente de una de las familias más nobles del Oriente

Y eso que? –dijo sin darle importancia

:Poink: - nuevamente Saki

Pronto serás un Rey –le regaño nuevamente- debería importarte, Kuranosuke es un Lord…. Uno de los mas poderosos y pudientes del reino…. Debes tener buenas relaciones con los nobles de estas tierras

Bah –bufo con desden

O es que acaso no quieres ser rey? –pregunto Saki mientras alzaba una ceja

No es eso….. YO QUIERO SER REY! –casi grito

Entonces……. NO DEBERIAS ESCAPAR DE MIS CLASES! –le grito el anciano Totousai que estaba parado detrás de el

Miroku termino de comer ante esta escena y se levanto de la mesa pidiendo disculpas…

Que le pasa a Miroku? –pregunto Inuyasha por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

Jijiji –rió Kagome- Es que a nuestro amigo Miroku le salio gente al camino –le contesto su prometida

¿Gente al camino? –pregunto sin entender, mientras todos en la mesa suspiraron

Miroku salio de la casa y observo el cielo, estaba completamente estrellado, un calido viento soplo en su cara, mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa

¿MIROKU? – escucho una voz frente a el- Miroku no puedo creer que esta aquí

Ehh? –pregunto abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con Kuranosuke y Sango

Miroku me recuerdas –dijo Kuranosuke acercándose

Si claro –dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Sango confundida

Si, Señorita Sango –respondió Kuranosuke- De niños jugábamos en mi palacio

Éramos amigos –dijo Miroku sonriendo

Aun los somos… o no? –pregunto el joven conde viéndolo

Si, aun somos amigos –sonrió Miroku- Con permiso, no quiero molestarlos en su "cita"

Adiós Miroku, espero que nos veamos otro día, tengo muchas cosas que contarte –dijo despidiéndose

Sango suspiro mientras entraba a su habitación... Kuranosuke era un joven espléndido, era tan atento, tan amable, tan atractivo... todo lo que una chica esperaba de un chico... pero... pero... Ella no se sentía feliz... ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que le conoció, pero aun así se esmeraba todo lo que podía para encontrarle algún defecto...sin embargo no lo encontró... cerró sus ojos en la penumbra de su habitación, mientras gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos... porque a él no le importaba... porque él no era capaz de celarla... de decirle algo... de abrazarla con fuerza y pedirle que...

¿Por qué? –le pregunto al silencio de su habitación mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo

Porque te ves tan feliz cuando estas cerca de él –le respondió una voz conocida sorprendiéndola

Quizás sea porque así me siento... porque así desearía sentirme junto a la persona que amo de verdad –dijo ella antes de secar sus lágrimas

¿Y a quien es al que amas? –le pregunto

Sango guardo silencio... porque se atrevía a preguntarle eso... ella no podía darle a conocer sus sentimientos cuando justamente él no tomaba nada en serio... y la verdad era que no quería sufrir

Entiendo –le dijo la voz antes de salir de la habitación

Sango cerró sus ojos mientras volvía a romper en llanto

Es a ti –murmuro mientras continuaba llorando- es a ti Miroku... es a ti a quien amo

Saki se levanto esa mañana muy temprano, la noche anterior no pudo dormir... quizás estaba enferma o algo que comió le hizo mal... aun así la mañana esta calida... a pesar de que pronto llegaría el invierno...

Kagome había tenido que regresar a su reino e Inuyasha, obligado –léase esposado, amordazado y encadenado- por el anciano Totousai, había tenido que regresar a su futuro reino, ya que aun le quedaba mucho antes de asumir el trono... También Ayame tenía que regresar esa misma tarde, su esposo Kouga reclamaba su presencia y la de su hijo en el oriente... Y Saki... bueno ella había decidido quedarse, pese a las suplicas de su esposo... aunque ella decía que era para ayudar a Sango y a Miroku, en realidad lo hacia para molestar a Sesshoumaru...

Kuranosuke se había marchado hace tres días atrás... después de haber permanecido casi un mes en aquella aldea... en realidad Sango había tocado su corazón... y no quería separarse de ella

¿Por qué no es sincera conmigo? –suspiro alguien con la voz cargada de pesadumbre

Saki se acerco sigilosamente

Quizá ¿Por qué ella espera a que usted de el primer paso? –le respondió sonriendo ampliamente

Srta. Saki –se sorprendió Miroku

Oye hasta cuando me llamaras Srta. Saki… si Sesshoumaru te oye diciéndome señorita se enojaría… ya que si te escucha cualquiera pensara que estoy soltera –rió la joven- llámame Saki

Pero…

Recuerda que ayudaste mucho cuando luchamos contra Naraku –sonrió

Si, Saki –sonrió el hombre aun con tristeza

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –Pregunto pero al ver la expresión del joven lo supo todo- ¿tu estas… enamorado de Sango? –pregunto directamente

Ehh! –se sorprendió el joven mientras un gigantesco rubor cruzaba sus mejilla

Tomare eso como un si –sonrió mientras Miroku tosía tratando de disimular su incomodidad

Aunque la ame… creo que ella va estar mas feliz con Kuranosuke –dijo serio

¿Tú creciste en el mismo palacio que Kuranosuke? –pregunto viéndole con fijeza

Si, pero yo abandone el palacio cuando cumplí 15 años –comento con un suspiro

Kuranosuke es conocido entre los nobles como el "hombre perfecto" para desposarse –sonrió mientras le contaba- cuando vivía aun en el oriente… todas las jóvenes querían casarse con el… incluyéndome –sonrió imaginándose la cara que pondría Sesshoumaru si oyera eso- y lo hubiera hecho de no haber estado comprometida con Sesshoumaru –sonrió

Ohh, muchas gracias Saki por animarme –dijo mientras se sumía en una depresión

Oye no me refería a eso… -dijo mirándole un poco enojada- Lo que trato de decir es que… Kuranosuke, tiene demasiadas pretendientes, si perdiera a Sango, no le afectaría en nada… ¿entiendes? –dijo alzando una ceja

No puedo –dijo con tristeza

¿Qué? –Se sorprendió- ¿porque?

Justamente, del palacio me fui esa vez por que… yo… le quite la novia a Kuranosuke

EHHH? –se sorprendió la joven- solo por eso –dijo restándole importancia- ¿sólo por eso sacrificaras tus sentimientos?

No lo entiendes –dijo suspirando

¿Qué? –se espanto- me dices que no lo entiendo? Miroku soy mucho mayor que tu –dijo mientras Miroku le miraba no creyendo- Aunque parezca de 20, en realidad tengo 26, el haber pasado esos 6 años en ese cristal, por fin me brinda beneficios –sonrió-

Saki… -murmuro Miroku, ya que la joven se estaba desviando del tema

Ah si, a lo que iba… es que lo primero que debes hacer es confesarle tus sentimientos a Sango… y pues que ella decida… eso es lo que tu tienes que entender… si te ama… entonces ella te aceptara… y si no… bueno… como dice un lascivo amigo mío que voy a mirar disimuladamente –mirada fija a Miroku- hay muchos peces en el río –sonrió

Entonces iré ahora mismo –dijo Miroku levantándose

Miroku… -le llamo Saki con una gota en la sien…

Que? –pregunto

Hace menos de dos horas que amaneció… Sango aun debe estar dormida… y bueno… no creo que sea muy aconsejable confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien que esta somnoliento, además… -sonrisa macabra

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con miedo

Hay que prepararlo todo –dijo aun sonriendo de esa forma

¿preparar todo? –pregunto sintiendo mas miedo

Si… que acaso piensas ir, pararte frente a ella y decir… TE AMO –dijo con seriedad

¿¡QUE? –se escucho un grito que venia del camino

Miroku y Saki se miraron confundidos, mientras veían a una asombrada Kagome, blanca del asombro (N.A: Kagome solo oyó el te amo y creyó que Saki se le estaba declarando a Miroku)

Oh, Saki –lloriqueo Kagome mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su amiga- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué acaso Sesshoumaru, no te cumple como debe ser?… ¿Quizás por ese gesto huraño que tiene no te atreves a acercarte a él y estas pensando en cambiarlo por este Lascivo hombre (señala a Miroku)? ¿ya me parecía raro que pasaras tanto tiempo lejos de casa?... Oh Saki… ¿Por qué tenia que ser Miroku?... Hay hombres muchos mas buenos que él.. como el joven Kuranosuke –dijo mientras estrellitas aparecían en sus ojos y Miroku se deprimía mas

Ehh… Kagome… creo que hay un grave error… en primer lugar Sesshoumaru si me cumple… :ruboriza: … Y no creas cuando estamos solos ese gesto huraño que tiene en el rostro cambia totalmente… creo que hasta es mas lascivo que Miroku –dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de Kagome- Por esa misma razón es que paso mucho tiempo acá… porque no se como sacármelo de encima….

Hey chicas yo aun estoy aquí –dijo Miroku siendo totalmente ignorado

Además.. yo también creo que Kuranosuke esta bueno –dijo mientras a ella y a Kagome les aparecían estrellitas en los ojos

Miroku en el fondo de su depresión

Entonces porque le dijo a Miroku… -volteándose hacia el joven- TE AMO!

¿¡QUE? –un segundo grito se oyó en el bosque en menos de una hora, pero esta vez era Ayame que venia a ver a sus amigas y escucho la ultima parte… supuestamente a Kagome declararle sus sentimientos a Miroku

Media hora después

Lo que sucede… -explico Saki sonrientemente- es que Miroku quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Sango...

Oye Saki, no cuentes mis intimidades, por favor –pidió mientras se ruborizaba ante la mirada atónita de Kagome y Ayame

Así que nosotras debemos ayudarle, a que le pida matrimonio! –chillo la joven reina del occidente

En serio? –Pregunto Kagome- entonces deberíamos….

_¿Matrimonio? –Se preguntaba Miroku mientras su cara llena de desconcierto era ignorada por sus amigas- _

Sango caminaba con tristeza por los alrededores de la aldea... ese día no había podido ver a Miroku... quizás se había marchado... aunque le extrañaba tampoco encontrar a sus amigas... suspiro sintiéndose miserable...

Sango! –chillo Kagome y Saki que venían a su encuentro desde el bosque...

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con miedo por la expresión de sus amigas

Es Miroku! –volvió a chillar Kagome- él… él…

Que… ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto asustada temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido…

El bosque….. junto al lago –murmuro la joven reina del occidente… -….él…

Sango se apresuro corriendo para llegar al mencionado lugar…. Mientras Saki y Kagome sonreían alegremente….

Es mejor regresar al pueblo –sugirió Kagome-

Tienes razón –la secundo la joven reina- es mejor dejar a ese par de tortolos solo –rió la joven-

En el lago 

Sango avanzaba a toda velocidad… no había visto a Miroku hacia ya días y lo que sus amigas le dijeron le preocupaba…. Y si algo le había sucedido…. Se preguntaba con temor….

Miroku! –grito buscándole en el lugar… antes de divisarlo a orillas del lago viendo la enorme luna que se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas…

Sango se acerco lentamente…. Al parecer estaba bien… pero porque sus amigas le habían hecho preocuparse…

Te esperaba… -dijo Miroku… extrañamente serio… con una sonrisa en sus labios

¿sucede algo? –pregunto con temor

¿Qué sientes por mi? –le pregunto directamente…

¿Qué? –se sorprendió la joven ante tal pregunta- yo… yo… -balbuceo con nerviosismo- No juegues conmigo – le dijo molesta- por favor deja ya de jugar conmigo – dijo volteándose para irse

Lo siento –dijo él con tristeza- solo quería saber tus verdaderos sentimientos….

¿Por qué? –pregunto dándole la espalda

¿Por qué? –repitió él- Porque eres la única mujer que ha logrado estar al mismo tiempo en mi mente y corazón… porque eres la única que me alienta a ser sensato en mi actuar, porque eres la única mujer a la que he amado de verdad y con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida –le dijo mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda…

Sango estaba sorprendida, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto soltándola de su abrazo

Sango se volteo aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Porque nunca pensé oír decir esas palabras… porque siempre pensé que sufría día a día un amor no correspondido... porque siempre te he amado y he tenido miedo en decírtelo… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Sango –murmuro el mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella- aceptarías ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… mi compañera hasta el fin de nuestros días

Sango sonrió…

Si Miroku –dijo ella secándose las lagrimas mientras el joven se ponía de pie y la abrazaba con fuerza

Te amo tanto, mi joven doncella –le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella

Yo también te amo –le respondió fundiendo sus labios con los de el…

Un rato antes 

Saki y Kagome caminaban felizmente hacia la aldea

Como le estará yendo? –pregunto Kagome a la joven Reina

Yo creo que bien –sonrió- no hay nada que pueda arruinar ese momento

Ojala Miroku no cometa algún error –deseo la princesa del sur

No creo…. Lo único que debía hacer era abrir su corazón y expresarle sus sentimientos –sonrió la esposa de Sesshoumaru

¿Y eso? –señalo Kagome un carruaje a la entrada de la aldea

Ese carruaje –murmuro la reina- es el carruaje de Kuranosuke –chillo sorprendida mientras se apresuraban a ver si el joven estaba allí

Reina Saki, Princesa Kagome –les hablo un anciano hombre que estaba cerca del carruaje- os habéis encontrado con Lord Kuranosuke... apenas llegamos se dirigió al bosque… en busca de la Srta. Sango –informo el anciano señor

No puede ser –se preocupo Kagome

Hacia donde se fue? –le pregunto Saki al anciano

Por el sendero de allí, mi señora –señalo el anciano-

Gracias –murmuro la reina- Kagome quédate aquí si es que regresa el joven Kuranosuke-

¿Y tú? –pregunto la princesa

Iré a ver si le encuentro –murmuro con tristeza- existen dos posibilidades… que interrumpa la declaración de Miroku… o que se destruya su corazón si no alcanza a llegar… -dijo aun mas triste- el ha sido mi amigo desde mi infancia y me sentiría mal si eso ocurre –dijo antes de correr en busca del joven lord

En el bosque 

Kuranosuke permanecía triste mientras se detenía en el espeso bosque… con un suspiro penoso recordó lo que había oído hace unos momentos…

_**Flash back**_

_Sango –murmuro el mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella- aceptarías ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… mi compañera hasta el fin de nuestros días_

_Sango sonrió…_

_Si Miroku –dijo ella secándose las lagrimas mientras el joven se ponía de pie y la abrazaba con fuerza_

_Te amo tanto, mi joven doncella –le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella_

_Yo también te amo –le respondió fundiendo sus labios con los de el…_

_**End Flash Back**_

Quizás siempre lo había sabido y quizás por eso nunca se había querido dar cuenta… Sango no lo amaba… así como ella, la única que había sido dueña de su corazón, tampoco le había amado… suspiro sintiéndose miserable al recordar al verdadero amor de su vida…

Kuranosuke –murmuro Saki de pie frente a su joven amigo- Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada, ya sabia lo que había ocurrido, de seguro había escuchado la declaración de sus amigos, y esa triste expresión correspondía a eso-

No te culpes… -murmuro sonriendo con tristeza- no es culpa tu… además nunca me atreví a aceptar que los verdaderos sentimientos de Sango eran por Miroku

Aun así me siento culpable –dijo ella con tristeza- debí haberte comentado lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

No te aflijas… yo siempre me ciego en estos asuntos de amor… -dijo con tristeza- quizás se deba a que siempre me he arrepentido de no haberte protegido mas cuando éramos jóvenes…. Quizás a que nunca pude confesarte lo que sentía… quizás porque el recuerdo que tenia de ti… era un reflejo que veía en la Srta. Sango

Saki abrió los ojos con asombro, mientras retrocedía ante tal declaración

Yo siempre te he amado, desde que éramos niños… -murmuro con tristeza

Kuranosuke… -murmuro la joven reina

Así que esta era la razón por la cual no regresabas al castillo –hablo una tercera persona en el lugar

Saki volteo con asombro al reconocer a esa voz…

Sesshoumaru… -murmuro al ver a su esposo que al parecer había escuchado la declaración de su amigo- Sesshoumaru… yo…

No digas mas –se enfado- SI NO QUERÍAS ESTAR CONMIGO ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO!

No sesshoumaru… estas malinterpretando… -trato de explicar-

NUNCA MAS REGRESES AL CASTILLO… -le grito enfurecido- a pesar de amarte con todas mis fuerzas, te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida, lamento no haber sido lo suficiente para ti…. Eres libre de quedarte con quién verdaderamente amas –dijo subiendo a su caballo, dolido en su orgullo, y comenzando a cabalgar

Sesshoumaru –le grito la joven, pero no hizo caso

Saki… -murmuro el lord Kuranosuke- yo lo siento

Yo… yo lo siento mas…. Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos…. Yo amo a Sesshoumaru… mi esposo…. Lo siento –murmuro- adiós.. debo darme prisa y encontrarle

Ten cuidado… y buena suerte –dijo sonriendo

Gracias –dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la aldea

Sesshoumaru paso a galope rápido por la aldea sorprendiendo a Miroku, a Sango y a Kagome quienes esperaban a Saki…

Que sucedería? –pregunto Miroku mientras su novia y su amiga observaban con igual incertidumbre…

Saki llego con rapidez a la aldea

¿Qué sucedió? –le cuestionaros sus amigos

Necesito un caballo –dijo con desesperación- debo alcanzarle… -dijo mientras un mareo le invadía

Saki -se asustaron sus amigos mientras la sostenían- ¿Qué te sucede?

Estoy bien –dijo mientras tomaba uno de los caballos del carruaje del joven Lord-

Saki! –gritaron al verle cabalgar con velocidad…

Espero que este bien –murmuro Miroku

Estaba muy pálida –comento Sango con preocupación

Saki avanzaba a toda velocidad, mientras cada vez se sentía peor… un nuevo mareo casi le provoca la caída del caballo…. Lo que la obligo a bajar su ritmo..

El sonido de espadas llamo su atención, obligándola a apresurarse

Allí estaba Sesshoumaru… luchando contra algunos hombres… frente a ella… rápidamente bajo del caballo… a pesar de no llevar su espada quizás como gobernante del Este podría detener la batalla

La espada del Rey voló rauda en el aire…

Una punzada hizo que el corazón de Saki se detuviera un según… allí estaba el hombre que amaba a merced de aquellos bandidos… una decisión… un segundo … todo cambio

Los forajidos observaron la escena estupefactos.. su intención no era dañarle… solo asaltaban a los viajeros por dinero… para sus familias… pero todo había ocurrido muy rápido….

Saki! –grito Sesshoumaru al verla alli…

Saki sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del hombre que amaba, su esposo...

En un acto reflejo… la joven había saltado frente a su esposo para protegerle… y una puñalada había recibido en su hombro derecho…

Es la princesa Saki! –se sorprendieron los forajidos… mientras huían del lugar

Saki sonrió….

No te preocupes estoy bien –sonrió la joven- fue solo un rasguño –señalo la herida que tenia mientras se ponía de pie

Saki –murmuro al verla frente a el- ¿que haces aquí?

Tu lo dijiste Sesshoumaru –dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba- "Eres libre de quedarte con quién verdaderamente amas" –le imito repitiendo lo que el le había dicho momento antes- y a quien verdaderamente amo… es a ti… mi esposo… -sonrió

Saki.. –murmuro viéndola a los ojos…

La vista de la joven reina se nublo por un momento mientras palidecía y caía mientras perdía el conocimiento

SAKI! –grito Sesshoumaru mientras la sostenía en sus brazos…

El Rey del occidente no supo como ni en que forma logro llegar a la aldea con tanta velocidad… le preocupaba su esposa…. Temía que el desmayo fuese por la herida…. Ahora esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba su mujer con el medico del pueblo…

Ahora será mejor que descanses… -escucho decir al medico antes de que saliera

¿Cómo esta? –le interrogo a la salida…

La herida no era grave… aunque sangraba abundantemente… -dijo con calma- logre parar la hemorragia… gracias a kami-sama el bebé esta bien –termino de decir mientras sesshoumaru se sorprendía

¿Bebé? –repitió con asombro-

Si, Felicidades –le felicito- la Reina Saki esta esperando un bebé

Sesshoumaru se apresuro a entrar a la habitación

Saki…. –le llamo pensando que ella dormía

Saki sonrió mientras se sonrojaba

Lamento no habértelo dicho antes…. Esperaba a confirmarlo para regresar al reino –comento mientras se enderezaba

¿Un bebé? –exclamo en pregunta mientras trataba de calmar la alegría que sentía- UN HIJO… UN HEREDERO PARA EL TRONO –grito con alegría

O hija … -murmuro Saki aun con una sonrisa

Si es como su madre… seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo –dijo mientras la besaba

La multitud aplaudía efusivamente mientras la joven pareja sonreía de pie junto al improvisado altar….

Felicidades! –gritaban entre aquel tumultuoso jolgorio

La joven pareja de recién casados sonreía al verse envueltos en una cortina de pétalos que eran lanzados por los habitantes de aquel pequeño poblado en el que Vivian

Que hermosa luce Sango –comento una entusiasta Kagome

Y Miroku –agrego Ayame- luce tan serio y formal… de verdad hacen una hermosa pareja

No me parece que sea para tanto –dijo un molesto Inuyasha

Inuyasha –murmuro Saki que estaba junto a su esposo- estas molesto? –le pregunto con picardía

Hmpt –bufo molesto

Debe ser que ellos se conocieron después que él y Kagome y ya se casaron –murmuro Sesshoumaru siguiéndole el juego a su esposa de molestarlo aun mas…

Bueno nosotros también nos "conocimos" después que ellos y ya estamos casados –le dijo ella viendo a su esposo

Y vamos a tener un hijo –dijo abrazándola con dulzura

Ya basta –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Entonces deberías hacerle caso a Totousai-sama y asistir a tus clases –le regaño Kagome

Es cierto –le dijo saki colocándose inusualmente seria- si no asumes pronto como rey… tu pueblo comenzara con una rebelión… con los problemas que Naraku ocasiono… el pueblo debe temer que el nuevo rey sea como el… debes ponerte mas serio y subir al trono.. presentarte al pueblo, tomar medidas para regir a tu reino en unidad con sus habitantes… de lo contrario tendrás muchos problemas

Lo se –murmuro como un niño pequeño asumiendo su culpa

Y sobretodo… -sonrió con malicia- casarte de una vez con Kagome… ya que si no lo haces el compromiso se romperá y Kagome deberá casarse con otro…. Ya que su pueblo se lo exigirá

NO PUEDEN HACER ESO –dijo con sorpresa

Un rey se debe a su pueblo –dijo Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha se mordió el labio con el miedo a perder a Kagome….

No te preocupes –le dijo su joven prometida mientras tomaba su mano- debes esforzarte y asumir pronto el trono –agrego sonriéndole

Si… lo haré –dijo aun sin lograr evadir el miedo que sentía

Y así la fiesta continuó…. Todos celebraban en alegría el matrimonio de Sango y Miroku…. Aunque nadie podía vislumbrar la sombra que se acercaba lentamente… aunque ahora sea felicidad…. El próximo amanecer puede traer más de un problema….

** Fin epilogo primero **

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero que todo… Gomen Nee!…. lamento un montón desde el fondo de mi corazón haber tenido este fic abandonado por tanto tiempo (mas de un año)… en realidad ahora estoy 100 motivada para acabarlo… ya que solo quedan dos epílogos (o uno depende de cuan inspirada y ocupada este) ….

Espero que les haya gustado este epilogo…. Se que quedo algo cursi . … disculpen pase por un momento rosa…. Pero ya acabo….

El siguiente epilogo creo que se tratara de Kagome e Inuyasha... (la única pareja que me falta por juntar… y creo que el ultimo será un día en cada vida de nuestros personajes principales…. (SS, IK, MS, KA)

Wueno nos tamos viendo…. Lean mis otros fics… que la gran mayoría también los actualice hoy ….

Ahh una cosa mas … en el fics que es secuela de este… le cambie los nombres a los niños … razon….. muchos se hicieron lios.. confundiendolos con sus abuelos XD…

Besos ya saben… la formula básica para que mi cerebro funcione para escribir

**Reviews - Motivación - Midoriko escribe - Ustedes leen - To2 felices! **

**Bye Midoriko**


End file.
